Curse of the Shadow fruit
by ryu-f
Summary: With everything there is a shadow, it is the duty of those cursed by the shadow fruit to become that shadow to those they see unjust, to become the opposite yet similar, a shadow. I am one of these cursed people and this is my story.
1. meeting an old friend

**With everything there is a shadow it is the duty of those cursed by the shadow fruit to become that shadow to those they see unjust to become the opposite yet similar, a shadow. I am one of these cursed people for unlike most cursed fruit, the powers of the shadow fruit travel from the generation who ate the fruit to the next until one generation eats the shadow fruit again then the powers will seize to travel to the generations later on. And as fate would have it only two shadow fruit have ever existed the one that my ancestor ate and the one my father hid along with his captain for he was a pirate and to be more exact he was the first mate of the one and only king of the pirates so if you're not putting this together yet the only other shadow fruit left in existence is with the great treasure ONE PIECE. **

**My name is Kuroichi D. Ryu though some call me K.D. only people I really trust call me by my name, aka Ryu. Oh and just so you know if you're ever asked how to pronounce my name the Y sounds like an E ok. **

**Any ways, everything started out fine as I was on a pirate ship at the moment though I hold no fear of or loyalty to the captain of the ship for she's an ugly little woman with the biggest attitude ever and because of the way I look and dress they all think I'm a boy, yes that's right I'm a girl though I barely act like it. My current captain, Alvida, would have a fit if she realized I was a woman. But whatever right now we were raiding a cruise ship Coby a little boy who was practically forced in to joining alvida's crew out of fear was over on the other ship but me being me I decided to go see if he was ok or not for even if I hadn't known him for very long he grew on me like a brother of some sort but when I found him in the cruise ships food storage he was with a boy with black hair wearing a red vest, blue jeans that were rolled up to below his knees, and a straw hat. **

"**Coby who's your new friend" I asked walking to him **

"**Oh uh K.D. this is uh" Coby said nervously **

"**I'm Monkey D. Luffy" the other boy said and I smiled **

"**It's been a while" I said smiling at Luffy **

"**RYU" Luffy said hugging me and I laughed a bit smiling of course **

"**It's been a while aye Luffy" I said as he let me go **

"**Man how I've missed you" Luffy said laughing still **

"**So how have your travels been treating you so far?" I asked him **

"**Oh great except for my ship got sucked in to the whirlpool" Luffy said and I laughed **

"**You never change do you" I said laughing as I patted Luffy's shoulder **

"**Um K.D. you know him?" Coby asked **

"**Huh, oh yeah Luffy and I go way back" I said smiling as I put an arm around his shoulders "He's practically my brother" I said smiling as Luffy smiled beside me **

"**Wow" Coby said in shock "wait your friends with someone who wants to become King of the Pirates!" **

"**Yeah since his dreams not that far off from my own" I said smiling **

"**Huh what's your dream?" Coby said **

**"Simple to find the last shadow fruit that was hidden away with the legendary One Piece" I said smiling **

"**WHAT?" Coby said confused **

"**It's a dream I'll risk my life for and if I die well I die" I said smiling **

"**Then do you think I could" Coby started "do you think I could join the Marines" **

"**I don't know that's up to you" I said with a shrug **

"**Your right I'll join the marines then I'll even catch Alvida myself" Coby said but then Alvida smashed thru the ceiling **

"**Who did you say you were going to catch Coby" Alvida said then as Coby trembled in fear Alvida looked at Luffy "so my guess is that you're not Zolo the pirate hunter" Alvida said as swords sliced through the walls "And you" she said as she noticed me "What do you think you're doing" she yelled as I blinked **

"**Who me?" I asked tilting my head **

"**Yes you what the hell are you doing down here talking with these idiots and not doing as I ordered" Alvida yelled **

"**Simple I don't fear you, nor do I hold any respect or loyalty to you so I merely think of your "orders" as mere suggestions of what I could do" I said with a shrug **

"**How dare you" Alvida said about to whack me with her iron club that had spikes on it but I merely sighed as the shadows formed into a fist and caught her club as my eyes turned purple**

"**Do you really expect to defeat a shadow with that?" I asked **

"**Hey, Ryu, who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked pointing at Alvida and I tried to hold back my laughter which somehow I managed as the rest of Alvida's crew stood in silence and my eyes returned to normal **

"**Why you little runt" Alvida said smashing her club in to the wood where Luffy was standing but he dodged just in time and landed by Coby then he jumped out of the storage to the deck where he managed to defeat most of Alvida's crew in under a minute which wasn't that big of a challenge to begin with since he is a rubber man. I of course didn't expect anything less from someone I practically considered a brother. **

**But then Alvida rejoined the fight to some degree but then when Alvida asked Coby who's the most beautiful person on the seas he said that it wasn't her and he insulted her a bit too but needless to say Alvida didn't take a liking to it especially since Luffy was laughing and I was trying not to laugh. But in the end Luffy managed to send Alvida flying then he ordered her crew into letting him and Coby have a ship while I ordered them to get my glider or at least that's what I call it, it's more of a board that I use as I use the shadows to create a wave that takes me to my destination or in case of a storm I can create a shadow orb around me and my board and control my direction under water since I didn't eat the cursed fruit I can still swim in water unlike Luffy who will sink like a stone because he ate the gum- gum fruit that caused him to become a rubber man. **

**Any ways after that the marines showed up so it was time to abandon ship so to speak as we headed out somewhere else, yes I was traveling beside Luffy and Coby in a small and I mean small ship more like a life boat then a ship but oh well. I still road beside them with a back pack on my back, my eyes currently purple again and my hands in the pockets of my dark blue jeans as I stood on my blue board that faded to black from one end to the other, while my baggy black t-shirt flapped every now and again in the wind revealing my eight pack abs every now and again, oh yeah I have muscles, and they're not just for show ether I'm actually pretty damn strong for a girl. **

**My name Is Ryu though most call me K.D., I am a shadow in more ways than one, I'm 18 years old, I have short choppy dark brown hair and ember eyes while my tanned skin from being out on the sea for days seems to complete the look. I have a few small silver hoop earrings in my left ear while I had one small silver hoop earring in my right ear as well as a silver ear cuff. And I kick ass.**


	2. the legendary pirate hunter, Zolo

**Chapter 2. **

"**If we just keep this heading we'll reach the marine base in no time" Coby said **

"**Really you mean we'll actually reach the place we set out to" Luffy asked**

"**Of course I'm merely using the skills any sailor should have" Coby said **

"**If you haven't figured it out by now Coby, Luffy's not like other sailors" I said with my hands in the pockets of my dark blue jeans as my black baggy t-shirt flapped slightly in the wind in my black shoes I continued to stand on my board using the shadows, which cause my eyes to turn purple, to generate a constant wave that was moving us along and at a fast rate too. **

"**I don't get why you're so giggly about reaching the marine base. That's where they're holding Roronoa Zolo, the famous bounty hunter. He's a demon I tell you!" Coby said as if he were telling a ghost story **

"**You shouldn't waste your breath once Luffy's set his mind to something you can't change it no matter how hard you try" I said with a sigh **

"**I wonder if he'll join my crew" Luffy said **

"**WHAT?" Coby said as I smiled **

"**What did I say" I said shaking my head slightly **

**But then once we got to the marine base city, when Luffy asked a fruit merchant if he knew where Zolo was all the people on the street backed away and pressed themselves to the walls of the nearby buildings **

'**Odd' I thought looking around **

"**Then lets head to the marine base you said you wanted to join didn't you Coby" Luffy said **

"**Yeah but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet" Coby said as we walked down one of the streets again "from what I've heard the captain of this base is Captain Morgan" Coby said and as he said Captain Morgan the same thing happened when Luffy mentioned Zolo **

'**Oh, strange they seem to be afraid of him and Zolo' I thought looking around again **

**But then later as we arrived outside the marine base Luffy looked over the wall and found Zolo and Coby was at a loss as to why the marines were letting someone as 'Dangerous' as Zolo out in the open **

"**Hey you three get lost you're an eye sour" Zolo said **

"**Hn" I said "Then what are you" I said plainly with a slight hint of anger in my voice but then a latter appeared drawing my attention along with Luffy's and Coby's as a little girl climbed up and then used a rope to climb down the other side and run up to Zolo **

"**Get lost kid" Zolo said and I slightly got mad but I remained calm as the kid offered him so food but then some guy with blond hair walked in to the yard Zolo was in. **

"**What this" the blond guy said "didn't you know" he said "anyone caught helping a criminal will be executed, so said by my father" he said and the little girl looked scared then the blond guy took her rice balls that she was going to give Zolo and he smashed them in to the ground but I put a small layer of shadows below them and a layer between the guys shoe and the rice balls so no dirt was in them and all he did was smash them, then the guy was cruel enough to have the little girl thrown out only to be caught by Luffy, but then when the blond guy left I went over the wall.**

"**You still here" Zolo asked annoyed as I stared at him then I sighed as I used the shadows I had under the rice to lift it up **

"**You might as well eat this since that little girl went through all that trouble to make them" I said holding up the rice to Zolo "And don't worry there's not any dirt in them since I use a bit of my abilities to keep them from actually touching the dirt or the bottom of that basturd's shoe" I said **

"**Thanks" Zolo said as he gladly accepted the rice "it's good" he said **

"**Are you really all that strong?" I asked and he looked at me "You're out here for all the world to see and you're only true barrier is those ropes on your arms and around your middle" I said **

"**I just have to last till the end of the month then I'll be free" Zolo said **

"**You expect someone like that basturd to keep his word I doubt he has even a shred of honor to his name" I said with anger in my voice **

"**HN" Zolo said "one question" he said and I looked at him **

"**What is it?" I asked tilting my head **

"**Are you gay?" he asked and I instantly got mad and I punched him **

"**Like hell I am" I said anger clearly written on my face "I'm straight you son of a bitch" I yelled then I stormed off in a rage 'How dare he?' I thought in rage still. **

**Later though **

"**Really" the little girl asked**

"**Yeah he ate every bit of rice" I said not really caring as the little girl looked happy "but I don't get why you'd risk your life like that" I asked **

"**Well he's being punished for us" the little girl said drawing my curiosity **

"**You're not making any since" Luffy said **

"**It's that Helmeppo's fault he's the son of captain Morgan" the little girl started to tell us about what happened three weeks ago when Helmeppo let his beloved doggy out and threatened to have any one who got in his doggy's way executed **

'**What a disgusting excuse to kill' I thought in anger **

**And then the girl went on telling us about how Zolo stood up for her and her mother only to make a deal with Helmeppo who threatened to have both the little girl and her mother killed, if Zolo could last one month then he'd let the girl, her mother and even Zolo live though I have a feeling that, that little slim ball of a man has any intention of letting Zolo go free. **

**But then we all heard the clatter of dishes in the restaurant that the little girl and her mother ran and as we went in to see what was going on Luffy heard Helmeppo say that he was so board he might just have Zolo executed that angered Luffy just enough that he punched Helmeppo only to have Coby hold him back **

"**What a waste" I said walking in with my bangs hiding my eyes "You really don't know the meaning of honor do you" I said glaring down at Helmeppo with my eyes currently on the verge of turning purple "What a disgrace" I said "Leave before I kill you myself" I said "Luffy" I said "Let's go get Zolo to join your crew" I said **

"**Right" Luffy said and the two of us walked out **

"**What? Hey, what are you guys crazy or something?" Coby said **

"**Depends on how you look at things" I said with my eyes back to normal but I was still angry "Either were crazy for being brave and doing the right thing or we're brave because we're crazy" I said with a smirk as I looked over my shoulder "But either way I tend to do what I want, for I still have my dream to fulfill and I need to join a crew that will help me with this" I said smiling "So Luffy what do you say can I join your crew?" **

"**Of course" Luffy said smiling as the two of us walked to where Zolo was **

**Luffy went in first and told Zolo about his plan to have him join his crew and then Luffy decided to go get Zolo's sword **

"**What is that guy" Zolo said since Luffy first started towards the base but went the opposite direction only to use his gum – gum rocket to speed the other way after Zolo informed him of his error. **

"**He's what's known as a rubber man" I said walking up to Zolo "And fair warning you call me gay again I'll kick your ass" I said crossing my arms as I glared at him **

"**Right" Zolo said with a small smirk "So if you're not gay then why do you look similar to a girl" he asked and nearly punched him only to stop my fist centimeters from his face **

"**Duh I am a girl" I said flicking his forehead as I sighed "I had to dress up like a boy for a while or else I would have had to deal with a ugly jealous captain, and trust me she was ugly enough as it was" I said with sigh "The names Kuroichi D. Ryu, but just call me K.D." I said "I'll only allow you to call me Ryu if you join Luffy's crew" I said as I started to untie the ropes on Zolo's arms then Coby joined me and tried to untie Zolo as well. **

"**Hold it right there" someone said causing me to turn and see a man with blond hair with an axe for a hand wearing a marine captain jacket without any sleeves with a row of marines in front of him with their bullets aimed at us **

"**Go ahead shoot but I'll give you fair warning all your bullets will miss their targets" I said facing the marines with only confidence on my face and in my eyes not even the slightest fear could be found **

"**K.D. what are you nuts" Coby said **

"**K.D. so you're the pirate said to be nothing more than a shadow" the man said "Then if I kill you I'll be known to all as Captain Morgan the man who killed the Shadow pirate." The man said **

"**So you're Captain Morgan the basturd who kills innocent people for no reason" I said with my hands in my pockets "Tell me how do you expect to kill a shadow?" I asked as a slight breeze blew some of my hair slightly **

"**Simple" captain Morgan said "Men Ready, Aim, FIRE" he yelled **

"**Fool" I said as the marines fired their guns but like I said none of the bullets hit their targets "what is a shadow, is it solid? is it liquid? Does it have matter? Does it have mass? Can it take damage?" I asked as I opened my eyes as my normally brown eyes turned purple for a moment "does it have strength?" I asked as all the barrels of the guns started to bend so that they were all now in knots as I my eyes returned to normal "does a shadow exist for everything?" I asked **

"**What gibberish are you muttering" Captain Morgan said "Men" he said then he noticed their guns "Damn" **

"**The answer is unknown but one thing I know is clear. With everything there is a shadow it is the duty of those cursed by the shadow fruit to become that shadow to those they see unjust to become the opposite yet similar, a shadow. And I see you as UNJUST" I said pointing at Captain Morgan but then Luffy showed up "Good timing Luffy" I said smiling at Luffy and he just laughed and then I noticed that he had three swords on his back **

"**Who the hell are you?" Zolo asked still slightly shocked not only from what he saw me do but from the fact that Luffy just jumped from a window completely unharmed **

"**I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates" Luffy announced with Pride **

**And with in less than a few moments the battle was won as Luffy and Zolo managed to defeat Captain Morgan but even though we won I still felt slightly depressed as I looked down at my palm in anger and sadness **

"**Hey Ryu" Luffy said running up to me with a smile on his face snapping me out of my thoughts **

**Then we all went to the restaurant that little girl and her mother run where they fed Luffy and Zolo all they could eat which was quite a lot **

"**Hey Ryu" Luffy said causing me to look up from my plate that I was staring at "What's wrong" he asked and I looked down at my plate again **

"**It's nothing" I said as I ate some food then as I set my fork down on my plate again I started to get lost in my thoughts again **

"**So can I call you by your name yet?" Zolo asked **

"**Sure" I said not really listening but yet I heard him still. **

"**What's up with her?" Zolo asked**

"**She's probably wondering more about what to do next since she is a shadow user or a shadow as others say" Luffy said **

"**A shadow?" the little girl asked looking at me and I looked down at her then I looked away as my bangs hid my eyes **

"**I'll go to the ship now" I said "Thank you for the food" I said **

"**But you barely touched your food" Coby said noticing that there was over half of my plate still full, but I just walked out without a word and then when I reached the boat I made myself a little makeshift bed and fell asleep for in truth when I start to dwell on what makes a shadow so powerful it's a sign that I'm a little sleep deprived or that I've started to lose faith in myself again **


	3. Buggy the clown

**Chapter 3 **

**~Dream~**

**People were laughing and having a good time no not just any people Pirates and not just any pirates the pirates of red haired Shanks' crew the original owner of the straw hat Luffy wears today **

"**Come on please" Luffy said back when he was about seven years old "Come on you got to take me with you please" Luffy begged shanks to let him come along when they leave on another adventure as pirates **

"**Sorry kid you may be a good swimmer but that doesn't mean you're a good fighter" one of the crew said **

"**I can fight and I'm not a kid" Luffy said **

"**Ha your just as much a kid as I am" I said back when I was nine "And I'm older then you" **

"**You're not helping" Luffy said and I laughed as did Shanks and his crew as they ate and drank to their hearts content but then someone busted down the door of the restaurant we were all in turns out it was a bunch of mountain bandits **

"**Can I help you sir" the woman who owned the restaurant asked as shanks and his crew fell silent **

"**We need some sake about 7 to 8 barrels of it" the guy that seemed to be in charge said **

"**I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm all out of sake" the woman said **

"**All out but I see these pirates still have some or are their glasses full of water" the guy said **

"**Your right I'm sorry I used the last I had already" the woman said **

"**Oh I'm sorry I guess me and my crew took the last of the sake but you can have this if you want" Shanks said offering the guy a bottle of sake "It hasn't even been opened yet" **

**But then the guy hit the bottle causing it to break spilling sake all over Shanks **

"**One bottle isn't enough" the guy said **

"**Looks like the floors wet now, could you hand me a rag so I can clean it up" Shanks said to the woman who nodded and was about to get a rag when the guy cut the counter causing more things to break and spill **

"**So you like to clean up messes do ya now there's a mess for you" the guy said then he walked away "Any restaurant without sake isn't worth our time" the guy said as he and his group left once they were gone**

"**What an arrogant asshole" I said and Shanks and his crew burst out laughing but then Luffy got mad so he ate something but then Shanks realized what happened **

"**Luffy no" Shanks said but it was too late what was done was done Luffy just ate the gum-gum fruit "Oh man" Shanks said "I guess what's done is done" Shanks said with a sigh "I wonder if there's anything in this book" Shanks said pulling out a book from his coat but what got my attention was that the book looked familiar it was blue leather bound with silver words and along the side. The words on the outside of the book said JOURNAL OF A SHADOW **

"**Where did you get that?" I asked Shanks causing him and his crew to look at me wondering if I knew anything about it **

"**We found it in an old treasure box" Shanks said **

"**May I see it" I asked then Shanks handed me the book and I opened it to the front page only to read the writing I was all too familiar with as I read the words that were etched in to my memory by my father**

'**With everything there is a shadow it is the duty of those cursed by the shadow fruit to become that shadow to those they see unjust to become the opposite yet similar, a shadow. I am one of these cursed people for unlike most cursed fruit the powers of the shadow fruit travel from the generation who ate the fruit to the next until one generation eats the shadow fruit again then the powers will seize to travel to the generations later on.' I read on with saddened eyes 'And as fate would have it one of my ancestors ate this fruit cursing me and my daughter and I found the only other shadow fruit but I didn't eat it for if I did then it would be a wasted effort for I've already had a child so I hid it with the great treasure of my captain in hopes that my daughter will find it' **

"**Father" I said as tears started to form in my eyes **

"**Wow, wow, wow Father?" Shanks asked **

"**This is my fathers' Journal" I said as my shoulders started to tremble "He was the first mate of gold Rodger's crew" I said closing the book **

"**Then keep it" Shanks said and I looked at him confused **

"**But" I said **

"**It rightfully belongs to you his daughter right" Shanks said with a hand on my head and I started to cry "now, now you're a pirate right, so don't cry" **

"**I'm still just a pirate in training" I said childishly as I continued to cry and Shanks smiled at me. **

**~end Dream~**

'**It's been forever since I've thought about that day so why now?' I thought as I sat up but then I noticed three strangers and Luffy was missing as Zolo sat in the back with an angry look on his face "I obviously missed a lot" I said looking at Zolo "So who are the three clowns?" **

"**Some guys I ran in to they say their apart of Buggy's crew" Zolo said **

"**Oh the clown" I said with a shrug "So what happened to Luffy?" **

"**He got carried off by a bird" Zolo said and I burst out laughing **

"**That sounds just about right" I said smiling "Luffy's so care free half the time it's funny. But out of a hunch, where is Buggy now?" I asked the three clowns **

"**Why?" they asked**

"**Take us there" I said **

"**Right" they said as Zolo glared at them **

**Later though when we finally arrived in the town there was a huge explosion **

"**Wow that was one heck of an explosion" Zolo said **

"**That looked like one of the captains beloved Buggy balls" one of the three clowns said **

"**Buggy balls?" I asked "Right, I'll go on ahead" I said running away **

"**Hey" Zolo said but I was gone already "Those two are goanna get me killed" Zolo muttered to himself **

**As I was making my way to where the blast came from I could feel the tension in the air **

'**Something's about to happen' I thought then I jumped on to a roof of a nearby building and ran along it as I continued to jump from one roof to the other until finally I came upon where the blast came from. There I found some girl holding a box of matches as she stood by a cannon that was pointed right at Luffy. 'Crap' I thought but then another clown like pirate took the matches from her and lit the cannon but then the girl attacked him and said how she hates pirates and all, only to have some big nosed clown get mad. I assume his probably Buggy, then he orders his men to get her as she tried to put out the string of the cannon that the other pirate lit in order to save Luffy "Four men on one I like those odds" I said appearing in between the girl and the four pirates about to attack her **

"**RYU" Luffy said happily **

"**Ryu?" Buggy said **

"**It can't be" some of the other pirates said "The shadow pirate Kuroichi D. Ryu" they said in aw but as they did I summoned two swords from my own shadow and the swords had black blades with silver guards and had red on their hilts **

"**Let's play shall we" I said **

"**What are you standing around for get him" Buggy said and I got mad as the men attacked me but then Zolo decided to show up **

"**ZOLO" Luffy said just as happy as he did when I showed up **

"**I could of handled it myself you know" I said **

"**HN four guys against a couple of girls how low can you fall" Zolo said and I got an anger mark on my head **

"**Didn't you hear me I said I could of handled it myself without your intervention" I yelled at him **

"**HN" Zolo said as my shoulder started to shake in anger "Why don't you worry about getting Luffy out, while I fight these guys" Zolo said and I sighed **

"**Fine but you owe me" I said **

"**So be it" Zolo said as I walked over to the cage Luffy was in **

"**So you're Roronoa Zolo the pirate hunter" Buggy said "Then if I kill you I'll be even more terrifying to people" **

"**Fine" Zolo said "Your funeral" he said as he pulled out his swards putting one of their hilts in his mouth as he used his three sword style. **

"**You there girl you got a name" I said **

"**N- Nami" she said **

"**Nice to meet you" I said walking passed her to where Luffy was but then as Zolo cut threw Buggy and Buggy's body fell to the ground I synced something "he's not dead" I shouted to Zolo only to have Buggy's arm cut in to Zolo's side while I dodge his other arms trying to attack me **

"**That was a cowardly move you big nose" Luffy said and I looked at him and I started to laugh as the rest of Buggy's crew fell silent but then I got an idea "Zolo stand up" Luffy said **

'**Just as I thought' I thought as I ran to the cannon and started to flip it over and then Zolo helped after making Buggy think he was going to try to cut him again but that was a bluff and we managed to flip the cannon and Nami let the cannon fuse and the Buggy ball blew Buggy and his crew away, as Zolo tried to carry Luffy in his cage **

"**Hey Zolo how bad's your wound" Luffy asked **

"**You idiot" I yelled "Give it here" I said trying to take the cage away from Zolo but he was being stubborn "Trust me I'm stronger then I look" I said but he didn't budge "Fine be that way at least let me stop your bleeding" I said walking to his injured side where I put my hands over his wound that went through his side as I focused on stopping the bleeding "That should do for now but it will only help if you don't over work yourself" I said but then I punched Zolo causing him to drop the cage and Luffy **

"**What the hell did you do that for?" Zolo yelled then I picked up Luffy in his cage **

"**Come on we'd better get somewhere remotely safe" I said leading the way as Zolo followed me and Luffy laughed slightly **

"**Sorry about that Ryu has her own way of making sure others are safe" Luffy said "She may be a girl but she doesn't always act like one" **

"**Tell me something I don't know" Zolo said rubbing his jaw where I punched him. But then we arrived near a pet food shop where we found a dog but Luffy being well Luffy he made the dog mad enough that the dog bit Luffy's face **

"**Hey now" I said kneeling down by the dog "We're sorry we didn't mean to anger you" I said and the dog seemed to calm down **

"**Here" Nami said throwing a key down by Luffy only to be eaten by the dog **

**"No bad dog spit it out now" Luffy said as he tried to get the dog to spit out the key by shaking him **

"**Hey what do you think you're doing to Shushu" some old guy said turns out he's the mayor of this town and the dog Shushu was guarding the pet food shop since his master died of an illness **

"**I see" I said petting the dog "Hey Zolo we should have a doctor look at your wound" **

"**Nah I just need some sleep is all" Zolo said **

"**Fine" I said helping him to one of the nearby buildings "At least let me bandage your wound" **

"**Fine" Zolo said not looking at me then once in the house we went in I opened my back pack and pulled out some bandages **

"**Take off your shirt" I said plainly **

"**What?" Zolo said confused for a moment **

"**So I can bandage your wound" I said plainly again **

"**Right" Zolo said taking of his shirt and his sash thing without any further complaint then I started to clean his wound only to have him curse a bit at the stinging from the alcohol I used **

"**Sorry guess I thought you'd be able to handle a little stinging" I said plainly "my mistake" I said as I started to dress his wound then when I finished I started to put my things away as Zolo put his shirt and sash thing back on **

"**Thanks" Zolo said **

"**Your apart of the same crazy crew as me it wouldn't be right if I didn't look after my shipmates" I said about to leave**

"**You shouldn't push yourself" Zolo said and I stopped **

"**What do you mean" I asked**

"**Your arm you injured it didn't you" Zolo said and I sighed **

"**Should of known another warrior would notice it" I said with a sigh "Yeah I got in a fight a while back but it hasn't completely recovered yet" I said with a sigh **

"**Then you should rest too" Zolo said and I sighed and leaned against a wall and sat down on the floor **

"**I'm not going to win this argument am I" I said **

"**Nope" Zolo said and I smiled slightly **

"**Fine" I said and I slowly started to drift off to sleep **

**But then **

"**That's sure as hell one way to wake up a guy" Zolo said and I sighed as I pushed some rubble off of me, my guess Buggy set off another Buggy ball and the house we were in just happened to be in its path for now the house was nothing more the n a pile of debris **

"**Agreed" I said with a sigh but then I felt pain rush threw my system "Shit" I muttered as I looked down at my leg only to see that a part of the house went thru my leg like a stake "Damn it" I said **

"**Huh" Zolo said looking at me "You'll have to stay back while we fight Buggy you got that" he said giving me a stern look **

"**I don't have to use my leg to fight" I said smirking as I created a chair out of shadows that I sat on with my eyes turning purple then I looked at my leg and started to clean the wound after I removed the stake then I bandaged it "Let's go" **

"**No" Luffy said and I looked down at the ground with my bangs hiding my face "Ryu you stay and rest you're injured not only in your leg but in your arm too" **

"**I should of known better then to think you didn't notice it" I said with a slight smile "Fine I'll stay back but be sure to kick Buggy's ass ok" I said smiling **

"**Will do" Luffy said smiling as he, Zolo and Nami ran off **

"**Be safe you idiots" I whispered **

**Later though turns out we won what else were you expecting honestly. And now we were off back on the sea again only now with a navigator **


	4. The great Captain of lies

**chapter 4 **

"**You know we need to get a lot of things before we're ready to go to the grand line" Nami said **

"**Yah like meat" Luffy said "eating fruit all the time is for birds" **

"**And booze" Zolo said **

"**And I need a new journal and pin" I said with a sigh **

"**Is that all you three ever think about" Nami yelled **

"**Depends" I said simply **

"**First off we need an actual boat in order to survive the weather in the grand line, second we still don't have an actual crew and lastly we need supplies and equipment" Nami said slightly angry **

"**Then let's just stop at the nearest island and see if we can get what we need there" I said simply **

"**I agree with Ryu" Luffy said smiling **

**Later then when we arrived on a small island **

**Suddenly about fifty or so pirate flags appeared and I sighed and walked off **

"**I'll go to see if there's a local inn we can stay at tonight" I said walking off "come find me if you need help" I said with a yawn "I'll be sleeping if you need me" **

"**And she's the great shadow pirate?" Zolo said shaking his head with a sigh **

**Later though I was in a room I paid for but for only the day for I had a feeling we wouldn't be here for too long that and knowing Luffy we'd probably get caught up in something before we left for it'd be rare to stay on an island for too long **

**I was sleeping peacefully at the moment but I could feel that something big was goanna happen then I heard someone yell something about pirates goanna attack and I walked out of the room I was in only now I've changed my clothes so now I'm wearing a black tank top, and a pair of brown baggy pants, along with some black boots. **

"**Man oh man I probably missed a lot" I said walking out to the street only to find the towns folk looking angry at a guy with a long nose "Hey your Usopp right?" I asked walking up to the guy **

"**Hey you friends with him?" one of the villagers said **

"**Sure" I said **

"**Then get out of our village" they said **

"**Ok" I said "come on Usopp" I said "so tell me, where'd the rest of my friends go?" I asked **

"**I don't know" Usopp said "How did you know my name?" he asked**

"**Another time" I said closing my eyes as I continued to walk "So you lied too much huh" I said and Usopp looked at me confused "This reminds me of a story I know about a boy who called wolf he was in charge of watching over a herd of sheep and out of boredom he cried wolf three times and each time the villagers got madder and madder and then when a wolf really did show up he cried wolf but none of the villagers came to help him and he was eaten by the wolf" I said looking at Usopp "But in this case it's the boy who cried pirates" I said with a sigh "and also in this case this time around there are a few who probably will help you" I said smirking **

"**Huh, who?" Usopp said **

**Later that night **

"**What you'll help me?" Usopp said surprised "You better not be doing this out of sympathy" he said slightly angry **

"**Who would be stupid enough to risk their life out of sympathy?" I asked slightly annoyed that Usopp would accuse me and my friends of such a thing as I had my eyes closed, arms crossed and I leaned against the cliff side we were standing by "Besides I've been wanting to fight this captain Kuro for some time now" I said smirking "I always thought it was a fluke that the marines would be able to capture someone like him that easily" I said smiling **

"**Uh ok" Usopp said **

"**Ryu's always liked to fight people when the odds are stacked against her that's why she's so determined to find the last shadow fruit that's with one piece" Luffy said **

"**wait Ryu?" Usopp said **

"**Oh I guess I've failed to introduce myself the names kuroichi D. Ryu" I said "but just call me KD only people in our crew can call me Ryu" **

"**KD? As in the famous shadow pirate?" Usopp said stuttering at first **

"**The one and only" I said "Well the one and only left a live that is" I said smiling as I looked up at the sky thinking of my old man but then I sighed **

"**Ok with that settled the pirates will land on this shore at dawn so this slop will be the only way to the village since the rest is Cliffside" Usopp said "and in order to so this we'll need strength so what can you guys do?" **

"**I cut" Zolo said **

"**I punch" Luffy said **

"**I steal" Nami said **

"**I kick ass" I said crossing my arms **

"**I hide" Usopp said and we all kind of got mad at him for that one**

"**Well if it doesn't matter to all of you I'm going to go on a walk to make sure there's no other way to the village" I said walking away **

"**Fine do what you will" Zolo said **

**About a few moments later I'm at the north shore that's set up just like the shore I was just at only right in front of me down the slop was the pirate's ship and soon Usopp ran up to me **

"**Ready to attack" I asked**

"**Yeah" Usopp said trying to catch his breath then he attacked using his sling shot I just waited to see what would happen "I am the legendary captain Usopp" Usopp started but I tuned him out I didn't like his great captain Usopp speeches anyways but then Nami showed up after Usopp offered to let them take her treasure and leave but well they are pirates and so that didn't go as he had planned **

"**Oh well guess it's my turn" I said cracking my knuckles then my neck then I smirked as my eyes turn purple then the shadows created a wall so the guys couldn't get any farther causing me to laugh **

"**wow" Usopp said amazed "So that's the power of the shadow pirate" **

"**Got that right" I said smirking "But that's mere child's play compared to all that I've learned" I said **

"**Captain Jango we've got trouble" one of the men said and I sighed**

"**Honestly is this it" I said annoyed "I would of expected more from captain Kuro's crew oh well I guess they've all just gotten old after just three years what a pity" I said tilting my head with a smirk still on my face as I used the shadows again to toss all the men in the air and throw them back down to the one they called captain Jango **

"**Great they started without us" Zolo said as he and Luffy finally showed up and by now Usopp fainted and I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were back to my normal color **

"**About time you two showed up" I said "I thought I was goanna get all the fun" I said smirking **

"**You wish" Zolo said smirking back at me **

"**Wow, you really clobbered them Ryu" Luffy said looking down at all the unconscious men on the shore **

**"What can I say" I said smirking **

"**Uh, ok men on one two Jango you will be stronger your wounds will heal and you will continue to grow stronger" Jango said "stronger, one two JANGO" he yelled **

**"YAHHHHH" his crew yelled then they started towards us **

"**You two up for a fight" I asked Zolo and Luffy **

"**Need you really ask" Zolo said tying his bandana on his head and pulling out his swords preparing for battle but then Luffy cried out and charged the charging men "Don't tell me you let yourself be hypnotized by that nut job?" Zolo yelled at Luffy and I sighed **

"**Oh well" I said crossing my arms as I watch Luffy attack using his gum-gum rapid fire which is basically him throwing random punches then when all the men ran from him he chased them or so we all thought then he ran to the ship and managed to rip off part of the front **

"**Uh on one two Jango sleep" Jango said "one two JANGO" he yelled and Luffy fell asleep dropping the part of the ship on some of the crew and on top of himself too as he slept peacefully **

"**Well at least with him around its never boring" I said with a sigh **

"**You can say that again" Zolo said with a sweat drop on his head **

"**Meowban brothers" Jango called out drawing Zolo and my attention for you see Nami and Usopp were out of the way watching as Zolo and I stood in the way of the pirates but then two cat like guys jumped out they had cat paw like gloves with claws, one had green hair while the other had a black cat ear hat thing on **

"**You got to be kidding me" I said with an annoyed look on my face "Zolo I'm goanna go after Jango can you handle the brothers?" I asked **

"**Fine" Zolo said as one with green hair ran towards us crying **

"**Oh god that's so pathetic" I said then I ran towards him "Out of my way cat face" I said jumping and hitting the cat guy in the face as I ran passed him **

"**Hey I thought you said I could fight them?" Zolo yelled**

"**Sorry his crying was getting on my nerves and I was passing him anyways" I said still running "Jango I'm coming after you, you two bit hypnotist" I said **

"**Two bit hypnotist?" Jango yelled **

"**I don't think so girlly" the green haired guy said from behind me and I just barely managed to summon a sword threw the shadows to block his attack as my eyes flashed purple only to return to brown **

"**Zolo I thought you were goanna fight his guy?" I yelled**

"**He switch directions" Zolo yelled back at me **

"**Damn" I muttered "I hate your hair" I said in disgust **

"**Is this really a good time for that?" Zolo yelled at me **

"**What's wrong with my hair" the cat guy yelled **

"**The fact that it's an awful green and I don't like the color green very much" I said as my eyes turned purple again and I sent the cat like basturd away from me. "Gah I don't think I'll be able to look at the color green the same" I said then I looked at Zolo "it burns" I yelled covering my eyes**

"**What?" he said **

"**I looked at your bandana" I said **

"**Is this really the time for this?" Zolo yelled **

"**But it burns" I yelled still covering my eyes**

"**If you live after this I'll be sure to kill you" Zolo yelled**

"**But you'll kill Nami first right?" I asked calmly looking at Zolo between my fingers **

"**Most likely" Zolo said and I smiled **

"**Well then I'll have to live for sure then so I can fight you some time" I said "and save Nami from your wrath" I said smiling at him then the other cat guy took this time to attack me but I spun around and punched him "Jango your mine" I said picking up my sword that I dropped when I cried out about my eyes burning then I charged at him only to have him fight using that little circle he uses to hypnotize people as his weapon, attack, defend then attack again that's how it went for awhile but then we both attacked at once only to have us both jump back and Nami was trying to get Zolo's swords for the Meowban brothers managed to get two of them away from him and Jango took this chance to attack her "your goanna regret that" **

"**Oh I doubt that" Jango said **

"**What the hell is going on" someone yelled causing us all to look at the top of the slop and all of the strange cat crew seemed frightened by the guy **

"**Hey Zolo, who's the old guy?" I asked and Jango looked really nervous now **

"**Are you insane girl that's captain kuro" Jango said **

"**Really" I said happily "About time I was kind of board" I said **

"**What?" Jango said **

"**I was only using my sword you know" I said sticking out my tongue at him "so what do you say kuro want to fight?" I asked **

"**I'm sorry but at this time I'd prefer not to kill a stupid little girl" he said and I got pissed **

**"Stupid little girl huh?" I said as shadows around me started to look like flames "Nami wake Luffy up now or I'll end up killing everyone on this shore" I said to her **

"**Right" Nami said running to Luffy **

"**Oh no you don't" Jango said throwing his weapon at Nami but I sent a shadow spike up stopping the circle weapon in its tracks as Nami stepped on Luffy's head **

"**Nami you got some nerve stepping on someone's eye when they're" Luffy started**

"**Not now you idiot you got to calm Ryu down" Nami yelled **

"**Huh" Luffy said then he saw me "Ah Ryu calm down" Luffy said running up to me and tackling me causing a wave of shadows to erupt and everyone in a two mile radius was hit by the wave of energy it didn't cause any damage to people or anything just caused a gust of wind or so it would feel and my eyes turned brown again as I lost consciousness. "Well that was close" Luffy said smiling slightly **

**Later though **

"**Damn" I said sitting up rubbing my head then I looked around Jango was gone, Nami was gone probably looking for treasure, Zolo and Usopp were gone and I was surrounded by the black cat crew as Luffy was fighting kuro who had on weird gloves that had swords for claws only one hand had all the swords snapped off "Ok I obviously missed a lot" I said then Luffy threw the body of the guy with cat claws towards the crew and he told them to get lost then Nami walked up to him with a small bag of treasure as Luffy collapsed **

"**So Ryu what happened back there?" Nami asked**

"**Well first what happened as I lost consciousness?" I asked**

"**Huh oh some strange wind came out of nowhere nearly knocking almost everyone over" Nami said **

"**That's good" I said with a sigh "well for starters my control over the shadows focuses on my emotions when I'm angry I lose control when I get really mad that is and it just happened that kuro managed to remind me of a guy that I hate, that's all sure the guys already dead but still my anger remains" I said **

"**What'd he do to make you so mad?" Nami asked as my bangs hid my eyes **

"**He killed people I cared for in a village I was staying at once, he killed them all because he was mad that I was the daughter of a shadow, he wanted my power he wanted to become a shadow and so he senselessly killed everyone out of greed, anger and misguidance. He did this for he was told if you kill a someone cursed by the shadow fruit you gain their abilities" I said "The fool he pissed me off so much I lost control and he was dead when I woke up the next day. But my anger remains and the first time I saw him he said the same words kuro said "I'd prefer not to kill a stupid little girl" so when kuro said that an image of that guy showed up in my head and I started to lose control. So that's why I told you to wake Luffy up for I can feel when I'm getting close to losing control, but don't worry I only tend to link people to that man when they're arrogant scum" I said with a sigh **

"**I see" Nami said with a thinking look on her face**

**Later thought **

**"This is really for us?" Luffy said since the rich girl of the town decided to give us a ship and actual ship in return for saving the village and all though I didn't do much sad to say and in the end Usopp joined our crew **

"**Hey Usopp you can call me Ryu now if you want since your apart of our motley crew" I said smiling **

"**Right" Usopp said "Hey wait when I saw you in the village before you said you'd tell me how you knew my name?" Usopp said **

"**Uh simple really I knew your dad" I said smiling "I knew him the same time Luffy did he nearly made our ears bleed from telling us about you" I said with a sigh but then I smiled "But he was a good man" I said **

"**Wow really so my dad even knew the great shadow pirate" Usopp said **

"**Actually I'm the daughter of the first great shadow pirate for my father was the first mate for gold Rodger" I said smiling **


	5. childhood promises and the fish boat

**Chapter 5**

"**You pathetic maggots" Usopp started but I tuned him out we were all now on our new ship the going marry it had a sheep head in the front and right now a couple of sheep flags that out of all honesty just creep me out. Currently I was leaning against the mast looking as if I were asleep well until Luffy held up a flag that he'd been working on it was supposed to be a smiling skull with a straw hat and cross bones **

"**Here let me try it Luffy" I said and soon I managed to paint a decent looking smiling skull with a straw hat and cross bones **

"**Wow it's perfect draw one on the sail too Ryu" Luffy said and I laughed **

"**First is it alright for everyone else to sail under?" I asked**

"**Looks good to me" Nami said**

"**It'll due" Zolo said **

"**Nice job" Usopp said **

"**Alright" I said then I used the shadows to help me paint on the sail and another flag for the back sail and so now we were the straw hat pirates 'man oh man if shanks could see us now' I thought smiling (by the way instead of saying it every single time about how my eyes change when I use the shadows whenever I say I used the shadows that implies that my eyes turned purple while using the shadows ok) **

**(But over all I fell asleep after that so I'm skipping some stuff aka episode 17 if you want to look it up that is.)**

**But then a few days later **

"**Hey do you guys know how to work this?" Luffy said referring to a cannon since he found some cannon balls **

'**I'm going to stay out of this one' I said lying down in the crow's nest as I wore a light blue t-shirt, and a pair of black pants, as well as a pair of black gloves. As I looked up at the sky I was taken back to a place I made a friend at I don't remember the name of the town or even of the island just of the one swordsman that I dubbed worthy of a friend **

**~flashback~**

**I don't remember just how old I was but I was still rather young this was during a time when I traveled on my own after my mother died and my father was gone either at sea with his captain and crew or when he was dead I'm not certain which**

**But in one village I walked up to a dojo for I wanted to test my skills with a sword for my mother was actually a daughter of a skilled swordsman and he taught her all he knew and she taught me and I added more and more to my skills as I traveled **

"**Huh hey look it's a girl" some boys said **

"**Excuse me" I said and a man in a grey outfit with long hair in a ponytail and glasses walked up to me I assumed he was the teacher there **

**"Are you lost little one I'm afraid this is no place for a little girl" he said kneeling down and putting his hand on my head**

"**A little girl I may be but that does not mean I don't know where I am I am at a dojo and I've come to fight your strongest student nothing more for I wish to test myself to see what I need to improve before I become one of the greatest fighters in the world" I said glaring at the man **

"**Very well but if you lose you become my student" he said "Kuina" he said **

"**You called" a girl older than me said walking out with a bamboo sword in hand **

"**Would you like to fight someone for me" the man said **

"**Very well" Kuina said and I followed her in to the dojo **

"**You may pick any sword you want" the man said as we stood before a barrel full of bamboo swords and I looked around **

"**You mind if I use your bamboo sword" I said walking up to a boy older than me**

"**What?" he said surprised then he looked at his master who nodded then the boy handed over his sword **

"**This will do, it's worn with practice and if hit right I'll break soon" I said inspecting the sword then I took a fighting position before Kuina **

"**You think you can beat me with a sword about to break?" Kuina said angrily thinking that I insulted her **

**"Do not think that I am insulting you I'm merely testing my skills for only a skilled swordsman can win with a dulled sword" I said with a solemn look on my face "Now shall we begin" I said sliding my foot back slightly as Kuina charged and started to attack and I blocked then at the right moment I attacked and managed to unarm her and hold the end of the bamboo sword at her throat "Your rather good" I said smiling "I have a feeling you'll become one of the best as for myself I am a daughter of a shadow and thus I am one myself I've learned to fight to defend myself incase my ability as a shadow is somehow blocked" I said smiling at her "You have a lot of heart and that's an admirable trait to have, if it's not too much to ask when we're older and we're both more experienced I'd like to fight you again" I said smiling as I helped her up for I knocked her down in my last attack **

"**I'd like that" Kuina said smiling **

"**One day we'll be among the best" I said smiling "Here take this too" I said summoning a sword with a white hilt and a white sheath "I hope you can use it to become one of the best" I said then I looked out the window "Oh man is that the time of day I have to go or else I'll miss that ship" I said **

"**Wait what's your name" Kuina yelled now holding the sword **

"**Kuroichi D. Ryu daughter of the first mate to the king of the pirates the shadow Pirate Kuroichi D. Tai" I said running off "See ya around Kuina" I yelled **

"**Until we meet again K.D." she yelled and I looked back over my shoulder surprised **

"**K.D. huh" I said to myself then I smiled "I like it" I said **

**~end flashback~**

'**I wonder what happened to her' I thought sitting up then I heard a cannon fire and looked down to see Luffy and Usopp by the cannon and I sighed then my stomach growled 'I need a sandwich' I thought rolling in to the shadow from the side of the crow's nest and I was instantly sent to the kitchen where I made myself a sandwich **

**But soon I was shortly joined by the rest of the crew who then started to talk about needing another member but then Luffy apparently thought they were talking about a singer when the others were talking about a cook **

"**What would you do with a singer Luffy?" I asked just out of pure curiosity**

"**Huh well I'd have them sing a lot like during when we have parties and stuff" Luffy said and I started to think **

"**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.**

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." I sang and the others were in shock "something like that?" I asked

"**Ryu I didn't know you could sing" Luffy said hugging me **

"**Well I had to learn something other than swords fighting from my mother" I said smiling "Oh that reminds me I should probably take this off" I said pulling on my hair turns out it was a wig and this is what my actual hair fell down to my mid back in a slightly wavy yet straight style **

"**Damn" Zolo said surprised **

"**I liked you better boyish" Luffy said **

"**yeah put the wig back on so no one can try to steal you away from our crew" Usopp said and I blinked a bit but shrugged none the less as I put my short, choppy styled wig back on **

"**Happy now" I said crossing my arms **

"**Yes" everyone said and I sighed but then **

"**Show your selves" someone called out as they destroyed a few things on the deck **

**So Luffy went to see what was going on so I let it be for it only sounded like on man **

"**I'm going to take a nap again guys" I said stretching then jumping back in to the shadows and appearing in the crow's nest where I then took a nap like I said.**

**But then later I heard cannon fire causing me to wake up and see some kind of ship shaped like a fish with a bit of smoke coming from it now**

'**Great what happened now?' I thought with a yawn "what'd you idiot's do now" I said jumping down and landing by Zolo **

"**The navy shot at us first but then when Luffy stretched out his hand slipped and the cannon ball went towards the restaurant" Usopp said **

"**I see" I said **

"**You, you're" I heard someone say causing me to turn back and see two guys with their mouths wide open in shock and I raised an eye brown **

"**Who are they?" I asked pointing at them and they looked terrified causing me to have a sweat drop on my head **

"**That's Joni and Yosaku" Zolo said "Some of my old bounty hunting buddies" **

"**So then, why are they scared of me? I have no reason to hurt them" I said **

"**You're so kind" they said bowing at my feet **

"**Though they are freaking me out a bit" I said hiding behind Zolo **

"**Hard to believe they can freak out the great shadow pirate" Zolo said smirking **

"**No I'm just the shadow pirate the great shadow pirate is my father" I said looking at the restaurant "So we just going to stand here all day or are we going to get some food" I said with my hands on my hips since Luffy was already taking a while in the restaurant probably discussing ways to pay them back for the damage **

"**You have a point" Zolo said **

"**Come on I'll pay" I said as Zolo, Nami, Usopp and I got in a little boat to head to the restaurant since it is a restaurant on the sea. "But first" I said being surrounded in a shadow tornado and then I emerged without my wig so my hair was now back to my mid back and I was wearing a lavender tank top with a purple lavender pattern and a pair of black pants "There, this way I won't be recognized as a shadow pirate" I said smiling as I ran a hand threw my hair **

**But when we arrived we saw a navy lieutenant had been beaten to a pulp basically by a chief in a black suit **

"**Ch, what a senseless display of violence in front of innocent bystanders" I said looking away **

"**Don't forget offending a chief at sea is one mistake you should never make especially when that chief is me, Sanji" the chief in a suit said **

'**Oh joy' I thought with a sweat drop on my head. Then another chief showed up and I got slightly nervous for in truth I've come here several times on my travels and here I'm known as little Kuroichi for I came here when I was younger too. But all the chiefs tend to treat me like a kid though most of the time I've come to visit the assistant chief was always busy with stuff so I've never met him but oh well. "I'm not here" I said **

"**Huh" the other chief with a baldish head said "Well I'll be if it isn't little Kuroichi" he said and I froze **

"**It's been a while eh" I said nervously then he ran towards me "oh no, no hugs this time" I said but too late he hugged me and threw me in the air and was about to catch me too but I kicked him in the face "I'm getting to old for that you know. Stop treating me like a five year old" I nearly yelled "Besides this time I'm a customer and as you always say the customer is king and that makes me the queen of all" I said smiling as I crossed my arms**

"**Ah right ye are" the guy said standing up but he still had a shoe imprint on his face "But ye still are a young 'n" he said pulling on my cheeks **

"**That, hurt" I said then he let go and I rubbed my cheeks "You know what I'm just going to have a sandwich back on the ship" I said about to walk away **

"**You can't leave now without saying something to chief Zeff" all of the chiefs said "He'll be out raged if he found out you came by without even saying hello" and as if on cue Zeff the head chief and Luffy busted threw the ceiling and the arguments from before started up again and I was forgotten in the chaos but then when things calmed down a bit **

"**Hey gramps" I said drawing Zeff's attention "It's been a while" I said smiling at him **

"**I don't believe it. Little Kuroichi finally visiting after what a year?" Zeff the head chief said smiling somewhat **

"**Well actually two but hey, since your making my captain work I'll help out and let's say you cut his payment time in to a fraction of a year like say a few weeks for honestly he's not the most graceful of people and he'll just rune your business" I said with a sigh**

"**Fine you work as a waitress for the day and I'll cut it down to a few weeks" Zeff said **

"**Ok I'll start right after I have something to eat it has been two years since I've been able to have some of the great food you guys make here" I said **

"**Awe you're too kind little Kuroichi" the chiefs said and I smiled nervously **

"**Oh and you'll have to sing to entertain the customers" Zeff said smirking and I became slightly pail **

"**S-sing in front of" I started**

"**Yep" he said **

"**Fine" I said "I'll do my best" I said "I guess I'd better change in to something a bit more classy" I said running to a back room and then I walked out in an elegant halter-top white dress with a few ruffles "how's this" I said spinning around **

"**Wow is that seriously Ryu?" Zolo said in awe **

"**Little Kuroichi's become a woman" the chiefs said and I looked confused but shrugged it off**

"**Come on we have to keep the customers happy nee" I said smiling **

"**Right" the chiefs said smiling **


	6. Hawkeye, and the defeat of Arlong

**Chapter 6**

**Four days later **

'**Something's coming' I thought looking out a window as I now wore a simple purple dress that flowed as I walked around and my hair was up in a bun **

"**Little Kuroichi what are ye staring at? Get to work" patty said aka the nearly bald guy said **

"**But there's something there" I said this drew Sanji's attention, over that last two days he may have tried to flirt with me but I've told him that I have no interest in him at all so he's just continued to gush over Nami though every now and again he gives me special things like the best juice, or a parfait that he made for me during break or something. **

"**She's right" Sanji said **

'**Pirates' I thought as both Sanji and I narrowed our eyes "I'll go clean some dishes for awhile" I said walking to the kitchen **

**But then while I was in the kitchen Zeff showed up and started to make some food I helped him as well for I may not be a cook but I've always been good at doing what I'm told when I want to do it that is. And soon we prepared meals for a hundred men for commander Dan Krieg was the one who was here, he's a pirate with over 50 crews under him **

**But then as I finally decided to walk down from the kitchen since Dan Krieg already left to his ship to give them food **

"**Eh back to reality guys Dan Krieg and his crew are goanna be here any minute now" patty said **

"**Well then I say we prepare to welcome him appropriately" I said walking down the stairs from the kitchen and I stood by Zolo and Usopp **

"**This is no place for a girl" Zeff said **

"**Fine then" I said as I was I was surrounded by a tornado of shadows and I now had my short, choppy styled wig back on and a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants simple but hey I look like a boy which helped keep the navy off my back for a while now. "Then how about for a pirate" I said leaning on the stare railing **

"**What you're a pirate" the other chiefs minus Zeff and Sanji said in shock **

"**And not just any pirate" Zeff said "The Shadow pirate daughter of the first mate of the king of the pirates, the great shadow pirate Tai" **

"**WHAT?" the chiefs said but I just smirked **

"**So shall we start preparing the first coarse" I said cracking my knuckles and everyone looked at me and then they smirked **

"**RIGHT" **

**So then as we were all making our own preparation I sensed a presence I haven't felt in a long time **

"**Seems like an old friend has come around" I said looking out the window **

"**Huh" Zolo said **

"**It's nothing" I said closing my eyes **

**Then suddenly the galleon that was Dan Krieg's ship was suddenly cut in half and the wave nearly caused several of the chiefs to topple over **

"**Oh no Nami, Jani, and Yosaku are out in this mess" Zolo said running to the door along with Luffy, Usopp, and most of the chiefs **

**But once outside we learned that Nami had taken the ship and the treasure and left us. **

"**Oh no" Zeff said in shock as he saw a small lone boat with a lone man on it "It's Mihawk" **

"**Guys we have to stop Nami from getting away" Usopp said but it was too late Zolo had moved away from us and was now about to duel with hawkeye Mihawk **

"**Damn it" I said once Mihawk not only destroyed two of Zolo's swords but cut him in his front and he fell in to the ocean "Zolo" I said diving in to the water to save Zolo and then I carried him up to the surface where Usopp, Jani and Yosaku helped pull him on to Jani and Yosaku's ship **

"**Zolo!" Jani and Yosaku said as I pulled myself out of the water and Luffy was now standing in front of Mihawk **

"**We got to stop meeting like this Mihawk" I yelled this caused everyone and I mean everyone to look at me **

"**Well, well, well if it isn't the little shadow pirate, I agree we do need to stop meeting like this" Mihawk said **

"**Huh, you know him Ryu?" Luffy called out to me **

"**Yeah" I said "He's actually the one who first taught me how to hold a sword and he helped convince my mom to teach me how to use one" I said with a hand on my hip "I owe a lot to that man before you just as Zolo owes him for being his goal in life" I said **

"**He's ALIVE" Usopp said throwing his arms around and actually managing to hit me just right and knock me out cold "ahh Ryu oh man she's going to kill me when she wakes up" Usopp said freaking out **

"**Hey set sail" Luffy yelled out **

"**Right you be sure to come back and get that cook to join us I'm hungry" Usopp said tossing Luffy's hat in to the air and Luffy managed to catch it **

**Later though when I woke up **

'**Damn what happened' I thought looking around only to see I was in the cabin of Jani and Yosaku's ship 'I wonder what's going on' I thought looking out the window only to see a bunch of mermen 'What the hell did these idiots do' I thought but then I noticed Nami talking to a captive Zolo but the thing is she had a tattoo on her arm she was a part of the mermen's crew 'Joy' I thought 'Wait where's Jani and Usopp don't tell me they abandoned us, oh well' I thought opening the door this drew the mermen's attention but they saw nothing there **

"**HN the door must have opened on its own" Nami said **

"**Wouldn't you wish" I said beside her and she and everyone else looked surprised **

"**k-KD" Nami said **

"**KD as in the shadow pirate" some of the mermen said **

"**Hey Zolo I'll be back for you I swear ok" I said as a tornado of shadows surrounded me "But for now I need a better plan" I said and in a whisper sent threw a shadow to Zolo's ear I said "I need a better plan to destroy Arlong and to get Nami back" **

"**Well make it quick" Zolo said in a whisper back **

'**Will do my friend' I thought **

**Later though**

**I was wondering around a village called coco village I was actually looking for Usopp but as I listened to people talk it sounded like I arrived too late **

"**Where's Usopp" I heard an all too familiar voice nearly yell **

"**They captured him and took him back to Arlong Park" some guy Zolo, yes that's right Zolo was pinning to a wall said**

"**Looks like we were both too late" I said walking up to Zolo **

"**And where the hell were you" Zolo asked grabbing my collar **

"**Does it matter? If I showed up here, these people would have been accused of harboring the shadow pirate as an attempt of an uprising" I said looking Zolo right in the eye then I sighed "A three sword swordsman forced to only use one is rather dull" I said summoning a pair of swords "use these for the mean time" I said handing them to him "we can get you new swords at another island before we reach the grand line" I said **

"**Right" Zolo said taking the swords both were pure black even the blades were black but oh well so soon Zolo and I started running to Arlong park but along the way how do I say this… Zolo got… ran over… by a boat yeah I think that's the best way to describe it as I stood on the road blinking for it was Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku on the boat that ran Zolo over **

"**Well this is an interesting way to have an reunion" I said walking up to the boys **

"**Ryu" Luffy said smiling **

"**Come on we got to go help Usopp" I said **

"**It's too late" Jani said finally showing "he's gone, Nami, she, she kill Usopp" he said crying **

"**Hey how much money you got Jani?" I asked**

"**Uh about 160 berries" he said **

"**Alright I bet you 160 berries that Usopp's not actually dead and that Nami didn't even come close to killing him" I said smirking**

"**Fine it's a bet" Jani said and I smiled **

"**Nice doing business with you come one you lot let's go to Arlong park" I said **

"**Hey I'm the captain remember" Luffy said running up to me and I laughed but then Nami showed up but as any person would do I kind of just well ignored her for I knew no matter what she said Luffy was dead set on having her as his navigator and nothing can change his mind when it's set on something. **

**But then after that another woman showed up **

"**Ok people I'm going on a walk" I said **

"**Huh but don't you want to know about Nami's past?" Sanji asked and I stopped for you see the woman was Nami's sister and she was going to tell us more about Nami **

"**What more do I need to know" I said "She needs help but she's too stubborn to realize it, what else is there to know" I said walking away **

**In the end my walk lead me to Arlong park where I soon found Jani and Yosaku who were pretty beat up since they took on Arlong and his gang **

"**Idiots" I said "Oh and Jani can I have my money now?" I asked and he laughed nervously as he handed over 160 berries "Thanks this money will go towards getting Zolo some new swords to replace the ones that were broken" I said **

"**Huh but didn't Zolo already get two new swords?" Jani asked**

"**Those are two of mine that I'm letting him barrow he needs some of his own soon or else since those two swords were made with my own shadow" **

"**Your own shadow?" Yosaku said **

"**Yeah if anything happens to my swords I'll take physical damage, like say the blade was snapped then my arm would break" I said **

"**Wow" Jani and Yosaku said in awe **

"**But unfortunately I forgot to tell Zolo that so I really hope he doesn't put one of them in his mouth or else I'll get a bite mark on my arm" I said with a sad look on my face then I sighed as the towns people showed up but Jani, Yosaku and I stopped them **

"**Move it you three we have business with the mermen" one of the villagers said **

"**Well I hope it's not the same kind of business the two of us had with them cause after we heard the truth about Nami we decided to take it to Arlong and got clobbered" Jani said as he and Yosaku sat on the ground with their swords in an x behind them as they leaned against the doors to Arlong park **

"**Look bottom line is you go in there and you'll be destroyed why don't you just let my friends and I handle it for even if you say it's not our business Nami's our friend making it our business and in all honestly if my friends and I can't handle them you won't even last a minute" I said calmly **

"**And just who the hell are you?" Nami's sister yelled**

"**Me" I said smiling "Just call me K.D." I said **

"**What?" the villager said "Like as in the shadow Pirate K.D.?" **

"**The one and only" I said smiling as I crossed my arms "So trust me these mermen won't be around for much longer" I said smiling "Hey you four what took ya so damn long" I yelled once I spotted the four boys of our crew **

"**Well excuse us for taking the time to learn a bit about our navigator" Usopp said **

"**Right" I said smiling **

"**Ryu" Zolo said "Thanks for the swords" he said**

"**Ok fair warning to you, if you even put one of my swords in your mouth I'm goanna hurt you" I said and he looked surprised "For you see those swords aren't like normal swords they were made from my shadow so if anything happens to those I take physical damage so say you bite down hard on the hilt of one I'll ether gain a bite mark, or just an indent for a while" I said **

"**Right" Zolo said lifting a sword towards his mouth and I looked angry "kidding" he said with a hand on my head **

"**Hey Ryu keep the villagers safe ok" Luffy said "we'll be able to handle these guys on our own" Luffy said and I sighed**

"**Ai yai captain" I said sitting down and leaning against the wall to Arlong Park **

**But then Luffy was sent to the bottom of the sea **

"**Luffy" I said running in and jumping in to the water **

"**Stop him" Arlong yelled and one of the mermen dived in the water same as me and I smiled for once I saw Luffy I used the shadows to create a tube for air to reach Luffy and he smiled **

**But then the merman dragged me down and punched me in my gut trying to get me to breath in water but it didn't work as I surrounded us in a dome of shadows removing all the water **

"**Tell me, how do you plan to defeat a shadow?" I asked smirking **

"**But-but you shouldn't be able to do this you a devil fruit user you shouldn't be able to swim" the merman yelled**

"**Whoever said I ate the devil fruit?" I asked smirking "that part of the curse only applies to the one who ate the fruit I'm a descendant of the one who ate the shadow fruit. For the shadow fruit is the only one of its kind that passes the power down the generations until one descendant eats the other shadow fruit" I said smirking "Now good bye" I said smirking as my currently purple eyes narrowed and spikes appeared around the merman and he was dead in an instant then I looked down at the see threw shadow floor of my dome and looked at Luffy's body his feet were still stuck but now he had some help from two of the villagers then I continued my decent to where they were and let them in my dome and they gasped for air **

"**What is this?" the old guy said **

"**A dome of shadows you could say" I said **

"**But devil fruit eaters can's swim?" Nami's sister said **

"**Who said I ate the devil fruit" I said smiling and they looked surprised "One of my ancestors did and until one of his descendants eat another shadow fruit the powers of the shadow fruit will continue to be passed from generation to generation" I said "these powers" I said looking at my palm "they are a curse in their own way and I don't wish my fait on anyone especially not any of my kids that I'll have some day" I said clutching my fist and looking up with determination in my eyes **

"**Well we'd better get this guy out of the cement" the old guy said **

"**Stand back" I said holding my hands in front of me "shadow hammer" I said and a giant hammer appeared by Luffy's feat well where they should be, then I put my hands above my head and in one swift movement as I dropped my hands in front of me the hammer slammed down on the cement breaking it in to rubble "That should do it" I said with my hands at my side "Now to wake the idiot up" I said for Luffy was in fact out cold **

"**No you need to go help those guys" Nami's sister said gesturing towards the surface where Sanji and Zolo were fighting and my bangs hid my eyes "Take us to the surface and we'll wake him up while you hold him off" **

"**I can't do that" I said **

"**What" the old man said "but you're the great shadow pirate" **

"**Well it's not that I can't beat him or anything but I can't because Luffy ordered me to stay out of this fight and since he's my captain and my friend I will not, and I cannot go against him" I said smiling "He's my oldest friend and he knows me better than I know myself at times though he may not even realize it himself, I can't disobey a friend's, nor my captain's, orders, for to me my friends are my greatest treasure" I said **

"**Fine" Nami's sister said "Than at least take us to the surface he's free from the rock" she said **

"**And do what? Let Arlong thrash him around while he's out cold, it's safer down here for the time being" I said looking around **

"**Right" Nami's sister and the old man said then they started to work on reviving Luffy until finally he woke up **

"**Good to know your still alive" I said smiling at him **

"**Huh Ryu I told you not to take part in this fight" Luffy yelled**

"**I didn't moron" I yelled back "I'm merely lending a hand in helping you wake up I haven't even thrown one punch other than a stupid merman trying to stop me from getting down here" I said looking away rubbing the back of my neck**

"**Down here?" Luffy said confused**

"**Yeah currently we're still on the bottom of the ocean" Nami's sister said **

"**hey" I said causing the three to look at me "old man and Nami's sister I may not know your names but I think it'd be safer if you left separately from when Luffy and I reach the surface" I said **

"**I agree with Ryu" Luffy said sitting cross lagged **

"**alright" the old man said and Nami's sister nodded so then I closed my still purple eyes and created two separate shadow domes, one with me and Luffy the other with the old man and Nami's sister I then had the dome with the two civilians head towards the surface out of sight from anyone who could see them in Arlong park **

"**You ready" I said smiling at Luffy **

"**Without a doubt" Luffy said **

"**If something happens don't you dare think you can't ask me for help" I said with my bangs hiding my eyes and Luffy smiled**

"**Wouldn't dream of it" Luffy said and I smiled again **

"**Well might as well make a big entrance" I said and the shadow dome made its way to the surface once there the dome broke letting some water spray in the air as Luffy and I now stood on a platform of shadows "miss us" I said smirking **

"**RYU, LUFFY" Nami said as I made the platform extend to meet the cement around the pool of water as Luffy charged at Arlong and I walked over to the villagers **

"**no need to fear Luffy's here" I said smiling as I leaned against the wall and then I sat down to watch the fight for even I knew that if I attempted to get to Sanji or Zolo, Arlong would attack me that and Luffy would get mad if I did for he'd think I was trying to take part in the fight when he told me not to.**

**But in the end of it all Luffy won and managed to destroy Arlong Park. Though it was then that the navy finally showed up only for different reasons for you see the one in charge was one who stole money from Nami who was planning on using it to buy the town she grew up in from Arlong, and he was one who was with Arlong the whole time. **

"**Hey rat face" I said standing up from where I was sitting the whole time "shut the hell up" I said glaring at him and he and his crew members froze **

"**You, you're, you're the-the" the rat faced naval officer said positively terrified **

"**Go on finish your sentence" I said in a menacing voice **

"**THE SHADOW PIRATE" he yelled and I smirked **

"**the one and only, alive that is" I said smiling "but that's beside the point" I said walking up to him and he fell to the ground scared along with his crew and they all tried to crawl away but Zolo finally showed up again for sometime during the battle I lost track of him, hey it wasn't my fault for I wasn't the one on babysitting duty this time, but anyways he stood behind them and cracked his knuckles "the true point of the matter is do you really think we, my friends, my captain, and I, do you really think we'd let you steal from one of our owns home town and get away with it" I asked in a deadly calm tone of voice as my eyes turned purple and shadow like flames surrounded me making my figure look completely black as my narrowed purple eyes seemed to be all that was visible and I will admit I looked rather menacing "captain Luffy what should we do with this disgrace of a naval officer?" I said still glaring at the rat man who was still shacking in fear well he wouldn't have been the only one but Zolo did already knock out the rest of the navy men **

"**hn" Luffy said "don't know what do you think Nami?" Luffy asked and Nami who's bangs were currently hiding her eyes walked up to the rat man and whacked him with her pole that she uses for fighting and that sent the man in to the water where she walked over as he reached the surface and she pulled on his whiskers, yeah you heard me right I wasn't joking when I said he looked like a rat, then as she did she told him her terms in order to let him go he'd return all of Arlong's treasure to the town, and help hunt down the rest of the mermen oh and not to mention return all of the treasure he stole from Nami, he agreed but then as he swam off he asked us if we really believed he do any of that stuff during all this I actually calmed down a bit and I stopped using my powers causing my eyes to return to normal **

"**hey rat face keep this in mind I don't have to be nearby to use the shadows as your enemy nor does being in water save you from my wrath" I said as my eyes flashed purple again and the rat man looked scared again **

"**I'll make your lives a living hell you hear me" he yelled swimming away **

"**too late for that rat faced" I said **

"**Ryu" Luffy said standing beside me and I smiled**

"**don't worry my hellish life will stop once I've eaten the other shadow fruit that's along with one piece, only then will I cease being nothing more than a shadow of what I could be as a human" I said looking at the sky **

"**what are you talking about Ryu" Usopp said **

"**it's a bit difficult to explain" I said with a sigh "so I'll try to tell you all another time ok" I said smiling 'for I am nothing more than a shadow of what I could be' I thought looking down at the ground once more **

**Then later we all found that that navy officer made it so Luffy was wanted for 30,000,000 berries while I was now marked at 10,000,000 berries **

"**Man I guess since they didn't really see me fight they chose not to raise it by much" I said shrugging my shoulders "oh well that's at least 1,000,000 more than it was before" I said walking towards my room but then I stopped and sighed "come on Sanji, Zolo I got to treat your wounds but I warn you touch me and I may just break your arm" I said glaring mainly at Sanji but oh well **

**"Right my darling" Sanji said **

"**Call me that again and I'll dangle you on a fishing line looking for the catch of the day" I yelled **

"**That's Ryu for you" Luffy said laughing and even Usopp joined in along with Nami and even Zolo, and Sanji joined in and eventually I calmed down and laughed too. **

**And so now we have all the crew members needed to head to the grand line. **

**Luffy: the captain**

**Zolo: first mate**

**Nami: navigator **

**Usopp: the guns man**

**Sanji: the cook **

**And me Ryu: the shadow pirate under the command of Luffy and temporary doctor I guess, not to mention a babysitter for most of the crew!**

**Yep a motley crew we may be but a crew is a crew indeed. **


	7. meeting of old and new friends

**Chapter 7**

**Now we are in Rogue town the birth and death place of none other than my father's captain I was now dressed again in my tank top with a purple lavender pattern and a pair of black pants, with my hair down **

"**I'll stick with Luffy ok" I said to the others and they sighed**

"**Good luck with that" Nami said**

"**Hey we grew up as kids together you honestly think he can out run me?" I asked and they all sighed "Hey Zolo here take this and buy some new swords you'll be needing them" I said handing Zolo a bag of money "we can't have a three sword swordsman with only one blade" I said smiling **

"**Come on Ryu" Luffy said dragging me off but then eventually we somehow got split up, gee that was a surprise **

**But then as I was looking around I happened upon a bar my dad wrote about in his journal 'GOLD ROGER' **

**But then as I walked down to the bar I saw a man with smoke coming from his mouth as he breathed and spoke to the owner who was an elderly man. **

"**Huh" the smoke guy said looking at me "This is no place for girls to hang out miss" he said **

"**Even so doesn't matter for from the looks of it you were leaving and there's no one here to hurt me so what's the problem with coming down here it actually seems safer than some of the more crowed bars in town" I said calmly **

"**HN" the smoke guy said walking out and I sighed **

"**Man who shoved a stick up his ass?" I asked and the old man started to laugh and I smiled "hey old man, tell me have you seen a guy with a strawhat around?" I asked**

"**Why?" the old man said narrowing his eyes and I smiled **

"**Because the crazy idiot's my friend" I said smiling **

"**Yeah I've seen him" the old man said **

"**So what do you think of him" I asked "You who've seen the king before his famous journey to the grand line, does the strawhat match up to him?" I asked**

"**Who are you girl" the old man said and I smiled**

"**Promise not to tell" I asked smiling at him **

"**Yeah, yeah sure" the old man said **

"**You remember Kuroichi D. Tai right?" I asked**

"**The great shadow pirate and first mate of Gold Roger who doesn't know him" the old man said **

"**He was my father" I said and the old man looked surprised "my name is Kuroichi D. Ryu" I said **

"**Impossible K.D. is a man" the old man said and I surrounded myself in a shadow tornado and emerged in my button down white shirt, black pants, black shoes and wig aka my normal pirate outfit**

"**Still doubt me" I asked him smirking and his jaw dropped as I changed back in the cover of the shadows **

"**I don't believe it" the old man said "first that boy and now you" the old man said **

"**Well that boy is my captain" I said smiling "along with one of my best friends, and we along with the rest of our crazy crew are going to find one piece" I said smiling **

**Later though**

"**man where is Luffy" I said walking in a park but then I heard a familiar yell and then in seconds none other than the crazy boy I've been looking for crashed in to me as he fell from the sky "Luffy you got to work on your landings" I said laying beside him**

"**Sorry about that Ryu" Luffy said "but now's time for a nape" he said and I sighed **

"**you do that" I said leaning against a nearby fountain but then an idea hit me and I stood on the top of the fountain and started to sing as I made shadow bowls, bowls made from shadows, float around me for people to throw money in and in the end I did in fact draw a rather large crowd of people. But when I finished I lost Luffy again. 'Can't he stay in one place for at least a little while' I thought as I sighed and collected my full bowls of money and put them in a bag **

**"Hey you do you have a license to perform in public" a woman with glasses and a sword asked me **

"**Do I need one" I asked "singing is an art which is meant to be shared to the world the money I gained was donated not a fee" I said plainly "so I see no problem with what I just did" I said blinking **

"**Well I guess you have a point" she said with a sigh **

"**If you'll excuse me miss I have to go find some of my friends now" I said running off **

'**What a strange girl' both the woman with glasses and I thought though the knowledge of that was unknown to either of us **

**Later as I walked around I found Zolo, Nami, Sanji and Usopp, with Sanji and Usopp carrying a rather large tuna, and Zolo finally bought two new swords**

"**Great looks like we both lost Luffy" Zolo said and I sighed **

"**I thought you said you could keep up with him?" Nami said and I blinked**

"**What makes you think I can't I just haven't really tried" I said **

**"What do you mean you haven't even tried?" Nami yelled **

"**Run for it that clowns crazy" we all heard some people yell and my eyes narrowed **

"**Hey Zolo, Sanji what do you say we go to the circus?" I said **

"**I'm in" Zolo said **

"**Same" Sanji said  
**

"**Nami" I said **

"**I'll head to the ship with Usopp" she said **

"**So you noticed it too" I asked**

"**I am a navigator" Nami said and I smiled **

"**Good to know I can count on you to notice things like this" I said "see ya" I said running off with Sanji and Zolo to the town square where people have said that Luffy's head was going to be on the chopping block so as we ran I changed in to my pirate clothes again **

"**Why do you do that, you hid your great beauty under clothes that make you look like a man" Sanji said **

"**simple, I plan to live a normal life once I've found the shadow fruit, so in order to live a somewhat normal life I can't be recognized as the shadow pirate" I said "so I dress like a boy in order to keep others from knowing the truth, plus it allows me to go to towns without the navy breathing down my neck" I said smiling **

"**Point taken" Zolo said "Now hurry up" **

**Then we finally reached the town square **

**Buggy was about to slice off Luffy's head**

"**Stop right there" Zolo yelled as he now had on his bandana "Luffy's just been granted a stay" **

"**Yeah so we'll be happy to take him off your hands for ya" I said crossing my arms **

"**It's the pirate hunter Zolo and the shadow pirate K.D." people yelled in fear **

"**Now let him go clown" Zolo said **

**"For once in my life I agree with sword boy" Sanji said and I sighed as I cracked my knuckles **

"**Let's just save our captain and leave before things get too out of control" I said **

"**Agreed" Zolo and Sanji said nodding **

"**Oh great I'm saved" Luffy said**

"**Oh no, you're not. Not from this angle." Buggy said lifting up his sword **

"**Think again big nose" I said narrowing my eyes as the shadows made Buggy unable to move as Zolo, Sanji and I fought off some of Buggy's crew**

"**Well, well we meet again, K.D." a familiar voice said **

"**Huh" I said looking at a woman who looked familiar but I couldn't place her "Damn you look like a slimmer version of that old hag Alvida" I said pointing at her **

"**I am Alvida you dimwit" she yelled **

"**Oh joy the hags back" I said with a sweat drop on my head **

"**How dare you!" Alvida yelled about to attack but then lightning struck Buggy's sword that I still had him pointing to the sky **

"**Instant lightning rode" I said smirking as the doom tower as people called it collapsed to the ground with Buggy out cold and Luffy A-OK "hey captain come on let's ditch this party" I said **

"**Right" Luffy said and he, Zolo, Sanji and I started to run away**

**But as we ran away it started to rain **

"**Oh shit" I said worried as hell right now **

"**What?" Zolo said about to look back at me **

"**You turn your head anymore and I'll cut out your eyes" I yelled**

**"Huh what's the big deal" Luffy asked not looking back since I was in the back of the group **

"**Let's think white shirt plus water" I yelled**

"**oh so your shirts going to be see threw" Sanji said then he thought about what he just said**

**"SEE THRU?" Zolo, Luffy and Sanji yelled**

"**But then people will know you're a girl" Luffy said **

"**No they won't" I said running passed them now wearing a cape over my shirt **

"**Where'd you get that?" Zolo asked**

"**Huh" I said looking back at him "se-cr-et" I said smiling "now let's get back to the ship" **

"**RIGHT" Luffy, Zolo and Sanji said **

**But then along the way Zolo stopped and fought with a girl from the navy the same girl I ran in to before only now she didn't have her glasses and she looked just like **

"**Kuina?" I asked out loud as we all stopped this drew Zolo's attention **

"**no she just looks an awful lot like her, and how do you know about Kuina" he asked and I hid my eyes with my bangs **

"**another time Zolo" I said "Luffy, Sanji let's go" I said running off but then a little farther ahead we ran in to smoky again **

"**Huh" Luffy said **

"**Hello Luffy, I've been waiting for you, you little whelp, don't you recall who I said that you wouldn't be going to the grand line unless you beat me first" smoker said**

"**Wait you were serious about that" Luffy asked**

"**You bet I was" smoker said "so get ready your about to get your chance, then I'm going after you K.D." smoker said glaring at me "we still have an old score to settle" he said and I smirked **

**Yes in truth I have a history with smoker since this isn't the first time I've been in rouge town and it's not the first time I've run in to smoker ether, for in truth he and I met a few years back while I was just on my own and my bounty wasn't all that high so I didn't really worry much and I ran in to him and he well he was against all pirates not just the ones with high bounties so we started to fight though I managed to win and get away and so my bounty was raised **

"**We'll see about that smoker" I said but then as Luffy and smoker fought it out and smoker was about to end it **

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you" a man in a green cloak said **

"**Huh I know that voice" I said **

"**It's you dragon one of the most wanted men in the world" smoker said "what are you doing helping this little whelp?" **

"**I haven't, not yet" dragon said and then suddenly a green gale of wind so strong it blew us all around **

"**Uh" I said now on top of some random building **

**"Hey you ok?" Sanji yelled **

"**Just fine" I said with a hand on my head surprised my wig stayed on then I jumped down "let's go" I said then as we reached the harbor we saw Nami had been blown a distance away from shore "oh great" I said**

"**Come on we got to catch up" Sanji said **

"**Right" Zolo, Luffy and Usopp, yeah he was there too, said but then as the rest of us ran in one direction Luffy ran the other and jumped and grabbed a railing to a stair case **

"**Gum, gum" Luffy said **

"**Oh no" I said running away along with the others**

"**ROCKET" Luffy said as he launched himself towards us and managed to launch us all towards the ship luckily the boys managed to hit the sail and land on the deck but as for me I hit the mast and landed on the deck on my head **

"**I think I need a nap now" I said passing out **

**The next day **

**Once I woke up I changed out of my wet clothes since I was in my room for unlike the boys, Nami and I don't sleep in the same room for I like to be alone when I sleep it… it's safer that way. **

**Any ways I changed in to a simple red mid-drift and a pair of black Capri pants **

"**Morning people" I said walking on to the deck **

"**Morning? It's well past noon" Nami said **

"**Huh so I missed both breakfast and lunch that sucks" I said with a sigh **

"**Huh" Nami said "Wow that outfit" she said with stars in her eyes "it's adorable" she said hugging me and I blinked**

"**well that's a new one" I said surprised "well anyways I'll leave things up to you all I need to do some mental training in my room for a while I just came for some food" I said walking in to the kitchen **

"**Hold on I'll make you something" Sanji said about to walk in **

"**no thanks Sanji" I said walking out with a simple sandwich "when I train I don't like to eat very much so it's a good thing I woke up without breakfast or lunch" I said walking to my room and while I was down there I was oblivious to when they entered the grand line for Luffy made sure no one went to get me for he knew when I was training it was because I needed it not to become stronger but to keep others safe. I was even oblivious for when we entered misty peak but oh well **

**By the time I finished training it was already night time and I could hear numerous explosions **

'**What's going on?' I thought changing in to my pirate clothing and walking out on deck 'Luffy and the others are over there so what's happening now?' I thought jumping off the ship and running on shadows above the city only to spot Luffy and Zolo having some kind of argument and boys being boys they're having a fight to settle it. **

"**Enough" Nami said punching them both **

"**What were you two idiot's fighting about anyways?" I asked walking down some stairs made out of shadows **

"**Ryu" Luffy said then I noticed a girl with long blue hair looking at me and I looked at her for she looked terrified and I closed my currently purple eyes **

"**Who's the girl" I asked as I stepped on to the ground and I opened my now normal eyes **

"**Her names Vivi and she's a princess" Nami said "we'll be getting a big reward when we take her home safely" **

"**Reward?" the girl Vivi said confused and I sighed and walked up to her and she froze **

"**judging by your reaction your aware of who I am" I said circling around her "but you needn't worry it's not like I plan to kill you or anything" I said with my bangs hiding my eyes and she swallowed hard in fear "besides if I did I'd be punished by my long time friend and captain" I said and she looked surprised as I smiled back at Luffy "right Luffy" **

"**Yep" Luffy said smiling **

"**besides that if I were to kill you, than I could end up in a war between the people of your country and myself something I'd rather avoid" I said "plus I see no point in killing people that have done me no harm" I said and she looked surprised at me "so don't worry I don't plan on ever harming you and since you're in our crew's protection I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe" I said then I got down on one knee and bowed my head "With everything there is a shadow it is the duty of those cursed by the shadow fruit to become that shadow to those they see unjust to become the opposite yet similar, a shadow. I am the last of these people, I am the last of the shadow pirates and so I will do in my power to keep to my word and to protect those whom I have befriended" I said **

"**Hey enough with the sappy speeches and let's go" Zolo said **

"**Right" I said **

"**Please I don't have a berry on me so I can't give you any reward" Vivi said since Nami was talking to her now **

"**What but" Nami said **

"**I've heard rumors about how Alabasta's been going rather downhill for the last few years with droughts and other disasters the people have even started to retaliate against the king blaming him for the bad weather" I said standing up and crossing my arms **

"**Yes and it's all Mr. zero's fault" Vivi said **

"**Zero huh" I said "sounds familiar, mind telling me his name" I asked**

"**No just knowing his name is like a death sentence" Vivi said **

"**Ok Ryu let's just forget that" Nami said**

"**But he sounds like one of the war lords I've met before" I said **

"**WHAT YOU'VE MET A WAR LORD?" Nami yelled**

"**yeah" I said plainly "I've met a majority of them when I was traveling on my own, for you see apparently my father traveled around after I was about five leaving me and my mom. While he was traveling he ran in to a few of his old buddies from the grand line aka some of the war lords. They had a few drinks one night and my dad wouldn't shut up about how he thought I might even be a better shadow pirate then him one day and that I might join the crew of the next king of the pirates and that crew might just beat every single one of them." I said with a sigh **

"**But one of the warlords didn't like that and they managed to get my dad in a room full of nothing but light one day. There they managed to kill him for without any form of shadows, a shadow pirate has no way of using their powers to avoid attacks and as a result my father was butchered to death" I said with my bangs hiding my eyes **

"**Months later some of the war lords came to visit to give my mother and I the terrible news for they found my father's rotting corps months after the murder. It was then that Mihawk started to teach me how to use a sword. He said my father would have wanted me to be without a weakness" I said clutching my fists "Soon after all the war lords visited our home to see the next would be great shadow pirate as I trained against my mother and Mihawk when he stopped by. The war lords tended to think of our home as a vacation spot, if you will, for we lived on an island alone and without any other form of civilization or communication out of the island. It was also there that one of the war lords got mad at my mom when she insulted him and he killed her cold blood right in front of me." **

"**He just smirked I still remember the words he said to me 'One day little shadow you and I will fight and you had better be stronger than your father, or else you will die'" I said with anger in my eyes "Since then the war lords avoided visiting me, not like they could find me that is. I kept moving from place to place training to become a great fighter so I can kill that one man, so I would be without a weakness or so I thought, then I met Luffy" I said smiling "And I accepted only one form of weakness" I said **

"**One form of weakness?" Zolo asked and I nodded**

"**Since my greatest enemy was and always has been a war lord my only weakness has ever been the fact that I've made friends and if anything were to happen to them" I said closing my eyes "I think I'd lose all control and go on a killing spree lost in rage without any control, that is why I've forever decided to protect my friends and if the time comes that I meet that man again you all must stay far away and if needed leave me behind" I said **

"**What? No way Ryu we couldn't do that" Luffy said **

"**Luffy" I said "When the time comes and I meet him again I don't care if you never forgive me but I will force you to leave me to ether die, or survive alone" I said with my bangs hiding my eyes **

"**No" Luffy said "we'll come back once the fights over and you'll be the winner" Luffy said crossing his arms and I laughed **

"**But you don't understand Crocodile will kill you all" Vivi said **

"**Crocodile?" Zolo said "is that his name" **

"**Oh no" Vivi said covering her mouth **

"**Look what you did" Nami yelled at Vivi then a vulture and an otter appeared above us and flew off with drawn pictures of our faces **

"**Crocodile huh" I said smirking "it's been a while since I've seen him, this'll be interesting" I said as my eyes flashed purple but then a man dressed like Vivi showed up with about four dummies saying that he'd distracted the Baroque Works aka the bounty hunters after us who work for the crock but in the end the guy was blown up and we all ran to get to the ship, and Luffy dragged Usopp and Sanji with him. **

**Once on the ship I went in to the room where we steer the ship and I steered it out to sea well until I heard some yelling out on deck **

"**What are you doing here, miss Sunday" Vivi yelled**

"**The Miss. Sunday?" Nami asked "something tells me this isn't good" **

**Ok sure I was listening from the other side of a door but I was also waiting for a perfect opportunity for I could feel that right in front of the door was this Sunday woman. **

"**she's partners with the big Boss, Mr. 0" Vivi said and I instantly started to think up a plan while they continued to talk for a bit something about how Vivi and that guy from before the one with a load of curls followed Miss. Sunday to learn about Mr. 0 identity but the truth was Miss. Sunday lead them there on purpose then she ratted them out and now she was helping us by giving us an eternal compass for Alabasta but since she ticked off Luffy by taking his hat at one point he smashed the compass so I decided to step out **

"**so your miss Sunday" I said, now standing behind her and I could sense as she tense up slightly as she looked back at me and her eyes widened slightly **

"**Well, well the shadow pirate, the princess sure did find a crew full of strange people" miss. Sunday said **

"**shut the fuck up" I said as my eyes flashed purple "you work with crocodile right" I said using the shadows to wrap around her neck then I felt her use her power to try to stop me but I turned in to a shadow so it had no affect on me **

"**Hey where'd Ryu go?" Luffy asked looking around for I disappeared to him but in truth since I became a shadow and stayed that way for a while **

"**Do give my old friend crocodile a message" I said appearing behind miss Sunday standing on nothing but air "tell him a little shadow has found its way in to the grand line and has only one question for him, how does he plan to kill a shadow?" I said holding miss Sunday off the railing she was sitting on, by a shadow around her neck then I sent her to her turtle she was riding "and do hurry I hope his reactions is just as I hope it to be" I said smirking as miss Sunday rode off on her turtle **

"**Ryu you can be really scary when you want to be" Zolo said and I sighed and fell to the deck "Hey you ok?" he yelled **

"**Ryu?" Luffy said running up to me **

"**Sorry just a bit tired I was training all day yesterday and all night last night so just let me sleep" I said falling asleep **

"**And he's the great shadow pirate?" Vivi said and the others laughed "huh what are you laughing at?" Vivi asked**

"**Nothing it's just funny" Nami said **

"**Yeah" Luffy said **

"**Sorry angle it's just that Ryu here isn't a boy" Sanji said **

"**Yeah Ryu's a girl" Luffy said laughing **

"**See" Nami said pulling off my wig and letting my hair fan out around me **

"**Eh?" Vivi said "but, he was so cool" she said with a sigh **

"**I know what you mean she's a heart breaker without even knowing it" Nami said **


	8. The winter island

**Chapter 8**

**The next day **

**I woke up in my room again and sat up **

"**Man what happened?" I asked looking around 'I'm in my room' I thought rubbing the back of my head 'hey where'd my wig go?' I thought looking around only to see it on the dresser in the room and I snapped my fingers and it disappeared in to the shadows waiting to be used then I changed and I headed up to the deck only to see Nami faint **

"**we need to get her inside now" I said picking her up and caring her in to her room and as I did Vivi stared at me surprised "I can't do anything for her medical wise I doubt even she could do anything if it was someone else we need to find a doctor" I said **

"**What's wrong with Nami, Ryu?" Luffy asked**

"**It's nothing" Nami said sitting up "we need to get Vivi home, this is nothing" Nami said getting but and walking up the stairs but I used the shadows to keep her from getting very far **

"**you're in no condition to navigate Nami" I said "and so help me I'll tie you to your bed if I have to, to keep you from overworking yourself" I said and she looked surprised "we'll set a course to the next island and find a doctor there for if Nami's not healthy than we'll never be able to get to Alabasta" I said looking at the others**

"**I agree with K.D." Vivi said and I sighed**

"**Just call me Ryu" I said with a sigh **

"**Um ok Ryu" Vivi said **

**"Fine I'll rest but" Nami said**

"**If you're determined to help we could always switch shadows" I said **

"**What's that?" Luffy said **

"**Switching shadows with someone with the powers of the shadow fruit allow people to temporarily switch bodies" I said **

"**What?" Luffy and the others said surprised **

"**Yes I'll switch my healthy body with Nami's sick one and threw my body Nami can navigate us all to an island" I said **

"**Alright let's do it" Nami said **

"**right but first" I said and I was surrounded in a shadow tornado again and I emerged in a set of warm clothing and a warm coat "I have a feeling the next island will be a bit cold while in my body this should keep you warm" I said "and don't worry about my powers I take those with my shadow when we switch bodies ok" I said **

"**Right" Nami said walking over to me and I touched her head and everything went black **

**When I woke up I was in a bed and I felt so dizzy it was bad really bad I couldn't focus on anything **

"**Wow" I heard someone say it was Nami I could tell for along with switching shadows it switched our voices too **

"**Wow now Nami's in Ryu's body" Luffy said **

"**now go set a course" I said sitting up "oh god I'm seeing double now" I said falling out of the bed only to have Zolo catch me and put me back in Nami's bed as my breath became heavy **

"**You need to rest now you're the one sick remember" Zolo said **

"**Right just find a doctor" I said passing out **

**The next day I woke up in a strange place **

**"Hey Ryu your awake" Luffy said smiling "we found a doctor" **

"**That's good" I said weakly "Nami" I said and she walked over to me in my body **

"**I'm ready when you are" Nami said and I smiled at her **

"**If you don't mind I'll go through this" I said **

"**what but Ryu your stronger when your healthy and able to use your powers, all I'm good at is using my pole" Nami said **

"**I trust you all and besides if I die you'll stay alive and be able to lead the others to our final goal" I said smiling "your all my greatest weaknesses and your also my greatest strength" I said as my vision became fuzzy **

"**I'll take Ryu up the mountain" Luffy said **

"**No Luffy you can't she'll just get worse" Vivi said **

"**Let him do it" I said "did I or did I not just say I trust you all" I asked **

"**But" Nami said **

"**No worries I'll be with Luffy" I said smiling then I passed out again **

"**Ryu" Nami said with a worried look **

**But then the next time I woke up I was in a stone room in a warm bed but I could hear something that caused me to sit up slowly and I saw a… reindeer I think only it was small and standing on its hind legs and then as it jumped down from the chair it was on across the room by a desk he noticed I was awake and he got scared and jumped back causing some books to fall**

"**oh are you ok" I asked with a worried look on my well Nami's face but all the little guy did was run and hid on the other side of the door way **

"**Shut up" he said then he ran off only to bump in to a lot of other things in the next room and I was about to get up **

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you" a woman's voice said "looks like your fever's down sweet thing" a woman with a young looking body but an elderly woman's face **

"**Oh yeah I'm feeling better now" I said smiling "so you must be the doctor, you have my thanks miss" I said smiling still **

"**let's check" the woman said then using her index finger she touched my forehead "hm 99.3 not enough" she said then she smiled "I'm doctor K" she said **

"**Well it's nice to meet you Dr. K" I said smiling at her then I looked around "say, where are my friends?" I asked **

"**They're conked out in the next room I'm surprised their own snoring doesn't wake them up" Dr. K said and I smiled**

"**Yeah that sounds like my friends" I said laughing slightly but then Dr. K sat on the bed and lifted the shirt Nami had on to reveal some purple markings "huh" I said **

"**See this here" she asked**

**"Yeah what is that" I asked**

"**well girl you got a bug, literally, it's the very poisonous stingy dingy bug that's a tick that lives in the tropics and a couple of chumps from those buggies will give you a very bad jungle fever, the fever can reach over a 104 degrees and it'll give you monster headaches, and from the looks of it I'd say you're in day number three" **

"**The five day fever right" I said with my bangs hiding my eyes "in a couple more days had you not caught it in time I'd be a goner for sure" I said **

**"Correct now how did a sweet girl like you know that" Dr. K asked**

"**in truth this isn't my body, this is the body of a friend of mine we switched since her navigational skills were needed or else we probably wouldn't have been near an island for about another week or so and she would have died, my name is" I started then I looked out the window "it's Kuroichi D. Ryu" I said **

"**my, my the shadow pirates a bit of a pervert" Dr. K said laughing **

"**I'm not a pervert I'm a girl too, I dress like a boy so once I've found the shadow fruit and end the passing of the shadow fruits curse I can live a normal life" I nearly yelled **

"**Right" Dr. K said **

"**Forget it then" I said looking away "so how long till I can leave" **

"**After a procedure like that at least 10 days but even my best medicine need at most 3 days" Dr. K said and I bit my lip **

"**right so the others can leave as long as they leave the log pose so I can eventually catch up to them in Alabasta, they need to get Vivi back soon before things get any worse" I said with a sigh "damn it" I said laying down and staring at the ceiling "at least with my powers I can make it across the sea faster than a ship can" I said laying down but then I heard someone yelling **

"**Someone help me they think I'm reindeer jerky" a voice said **

'**That sounded like that reindeer guy' I thought sitting up only to watch as Luffy and Sanji chased the little reindeer 'oh no that poor little guy' I thought but then Luffy stopped**

"**Nami, I mean Ryu your ok" Luffy said smiling **

"**Ryu" Sanji said **

"**Are you better now?" Luffy asked**

"**Thanks to you two, I think Nami's going to make a full recovery well with in some time I kind of gotta talk to you about that part" I said **

"**Huh" Luffy said **

"**Oh well I'll cook us up some reindeer stakes" Sanji said then he and Luffy turned and saw the little blue nosed reindeer**

"**Hey" they said **

"**Wait no don't" I said but it was too late they ran away chasing after the poor blue nosed reindeer "the human-human fruit right" I asked Dr. K who was still in the room **

"**Hm I guess I shouldn't underestimate the shadow pirates knowledge on the strange cursed fruits of the world seeing as you've probably know thousands cursed by those fruits" Dr. K said **

"**Yes I do, even all of the seven warlords of the sea" I said and Dr. K looked surprised "one of which I will kill" I said **

"**Oh" Dr. K said **

"**one of them killed my father without any mercy because he was drunk and he was bragging about how he thought I may one day defeat them all along with the crew that I'd join" I said **

"**I see" Dr. K said **

"**But now I need sleep" I said falling back on the pillow sleeping **

**But then I woke up later because I could feel something cold and when I sat up I saw that the door was open **

"**Snow?" I said surprised then I was about to stand up to close the door when the blue nosed reindeer came in **

"**No you need to stay down" he said and I looked at him **

"**Ok then could you shut the door it's getting cold in here" I said and he did so "so tell me what's your name?" I asked**

"**It's Chopper" he said and I smiled **

"**Chopper huh" I said **

"**What's it too ya" he yelled and I looked surprised but then I smiled **

"**Don't worry I won't try to hurt you or anything" I said "you're actually rather cute" I said smiling "my name is Ryu though technically in this body I'm supposed to be Nami" I said **

"**Huh" Chopper said confused **

**But then a little while later Chopper was basically attempting to touch me and I let him **

"**Are all of you pirates?" he asked**

"**Yep" I said smiling **

"**The real thing?" **

"**Yeah"**

"**With a jolly Rodger flag?" **

"**Flying on our ship" I said "I take it you like pirates" I said**

"**Not on your life" Chopper said walking back in to the book case causing some to fall **

"**hey I know why don't you come join our crew I'm sure once Luffy and Sanji realize that you're a talking reindeer and not one they can eat they'd say the same thing, and plus you're a doctor we kind of need one to travel with us on our journey" I said **

"**No don't you get it I'm not a normal reindeer I have a blue nose" he started to rant **

"**but that just makes you cute" I said smiling "honestly when I first saw you I thought you were a stuffed animal like ones I used to have as a kid in truth you remind me of one that I still have stashed away somewhere that old bear helped me threw all the sad times when I had no friends to help me" I said with a distant look in my eyes **

"**No… friends?" Chopper said **

"**There it is" Luffy and Sanji said running in to the room **

"**No stop" I said but they were off already and this time Dr. K was right on their heels with weapons to punish them for not only chasing Chopper but for calling her old 'idiots' I thought with a sigh 'but still it'd be nice if Chopper joined our crew' I thought looking down at the ground **

"**I know you've been sweet talking my little Chopper" Dr. K said since she stayed in the room**

"**If you're going to lecture me about his past save it looking threw the shadows I've already seen all he's been through" I said "In some ways it reminds me of what I was like before I met Luffy" I said "Lost and unwanted" I said laying back down "It's a painful way to live and seeing him, reminding me of what I was like, I can't help but want to reach out a comforting hand to him" I said "Regardless of if he doesn't like humans or not I'm not one to just give up" I said laying down **

"**Whatever just rest now" Dr. K said and I did as the good doctor said **

**But then I woke up again only to hear the sounds of battle **

'**What's going on?' I thought grabbing a coat as I got out of bed and opening the door but as I looked around I looked down from the side of the overhang I was on in the castle, only to see a big man with a metal like coat and a metal mouth on the floor below as he looked around 'who and what is that?' I thought **

"**You must be one of strawhat's friends" the guy said **

"**Depends" I said calmly as I stared down at him "Besides I'm just passing through" I said walking away **

"**Right" he said the next thing I knew he was chasing me **

"**Damn it" I said 'I can't use my powers or else I have no idea what could happen to Nami's body if I did' I thought as I ran but then I ran down a stair case and he got stuck 'in your face fatso' I thought smiling as I walked away but then he started to… eat himself? 'Ok I've heard of things eating at people but this is ridiculous' I thought as I ran away but as I did I noticed that he had a key so before he ate that part I managed to swipe it and run away again but then when he was done was skinny 'Crap' I thought turning tail and running again **

"**Now I'm lean mean and hungry" he said about to jump me but then Luffy punched him and I sighed then I looked at what Luffy was wearing and I sighed **

"**Thanks Luffy I'll be sure to pay Nami 100,000 berries for what you did to her coat ok" I said smiling **

"**Oh right I keep forgetting your Ryu" Luffy said smiling and I sighed **

"**For the time being" I said smiling **

"**Just wait now all I have to do is open my arsenal and prove you are what you eat since I have the only key" the guy said but then he noticed the key was gone "Uh I'll be right back" he said running off**

"**Hey wait" Luffy said chasing after him and I blinked and looked at the key I found **

"**I wonder if he stores his treasure with his weapons." I pondered out loud **

"**I've found you and the key to your heart" Sanji said as he crawled over to me "how lucky can I get did you miss me" **

"**Um that's a hard one to answer" I said smiling nervously "Hey you ok" I said knelling down to him since he couldn't get up off the ground it kind of worried me **

"**Oh Nami you're my sweet little crème bru le" Sanji said with a heart for an eye "more luscious then a butterscotch parfait" he said **

"**I'm not on the menu and I'm not Nami" I said as my eye twitched **

"**Just one kiss" Sanji asked with his face in snow since I slammed his head down to the floor **

"**You really are a dolt aren't you" I said with a sigh **

**But then the fight was finally over and Nami, in my body, Vivi, Zolo and Usopp showed up **

"**Ok Ryu I've had enough I want my body back now" Nami said **

"**huh" I said surprised since I did tell her it would take a few days and that I was willing to stay here and catch up with them but she just refuses "very well" I said closing my eyes as I touched our foreheads together and we were both lost in darkness again **

**Later though **

"**Man it's nice to be healthy again" I said lying in the snow now in my own body still dressed in my warm clothes and coat**

"**Good to have you back in your own body Ryu" Zolo said **

"**So what'd Nami do?" I asked**

"**Well she scared people when she found your wig" Zolo said and I sat up **

"**SHE WHAT?" I yelled**

"**Kidding, kidding" Zolo said and I fell back down in to the snow **

"**Don't do that, if someone other than the people who already know or on this crew finds out there's no telling what it could do" I said as I closed my eyes "and how it could affect the people I've come to care for" I said looking up at the sky with a sad look to my face**

"**Say Ryu back in Rouge town when you looked at that girl how did you know she looked like another girl named Kuina" Zolo said and I looked at him from the corner of my eye **

"**Because" I said "I'm the one who gave her that white sword you carry" I said and Zolo looked surprised "I visited the island she lived on once when I was younger my parents were gone and I just traveled around, training as I did, and when I came to that island and I heard they had a dojo I went there to challenge the best student they had to offer" I said **

"**So did you win or lose?" Zolo asked sitting beside me**

"**I won" I said sitting up and hugging my knees "and before I left I gave her that sword, it was my mother's, but the sword didn't chose me so I gave it to one I felt it might chose and in the end it wound up with you and now here we are. I honestly thought the next time I'd see that sword would be when she'd come back to challenge me but then that incident happened and you know the rest" I said "I only found out about the injury recently but since she passed on to you all her hopes and dreams with that sword, I guess it's up to you to fulfill the promise she and I made"**

"**what promise?" Zolo asked**

"**that we'd both become one of the best" I said smiling and Zolo looked surprised "I have no true goal other than finding the shadow fruit, and protecting all whom I've come to care about" I said closing my eyes **

**But then eventually we managed to leave though it was in a bit of a hurry for Dr. K was kind of chasing Chopper who finally agreed to come with us. Then when we were off the mountain top that the castle the fight and where the good doctor lives was on it looked like a giant cherry blossom bloomed and I felt a tear fall from my eye as I remembered when my mother and father first showed me a cherry blossom tree when it was in bloom **

'**I'm getting closer father' I thought as I smiled slightly as some of what looked like cherry peddles fell all around us for we all stopped and Chopper was now crying too "Hey there little guy need a hug?" I asked him then he jumped in to my arms and cried as I smiled "Time to start a new journey" I said "a great adventure" **

"**Adventure" Chopper asked**

"**Yeah, with friends by your side the whole way through" I said smiling **

"**You're Ryu right?" Chopper asked and I smiled**

"**Yeah Nami's back in her own body now" I said smiling as I hugged Chopper and I started to carry him "let's go to the ship now" I said with Chopper now sitting on my shoulders **

"**Yeah!" Luffy said happily while still wearing Nami's destroyed coat **

"**Hey Nami" I said **

"**Huh" she said looking back at me **

"**I'll be willing you pay you 100,000 berries since I let Luffy destroy your coat" I said smiling and her eyes turned in to berry signs (ok I was thinking like dollar signs but since they call them berries well you get the idea) **

"**Ok" Nami said smiling "but the longer you hold off that payment the more interest I'm going to charge" she said **

"**No worries I can give it to you when we get on the ship" I said and she looked surprised as I smiled "hey Chopper" I said and he looked down at me since he is on my shoulders **

"**Huh" he said **

"**Thank you for everything" I said smiling "you're a true friend" I said and he blushed **

**Then once we got to the ship I paid Nami and the boys started a party and I laughed the whole time as they told jokes and did impressions all the while drinking and having fun **

'**It's just like back with shanks' I thought smiling as I looked up at the sky **

"**Oh no now we need to find a doctor" Usopp said panicking **

"**Huh, no we don't" I said blinking confused**

"**What do you mean we don't?" Sanji asked**

"**Oh didn't I tell you?" I asked**

"**Tell us what?" Zolo asked**

"**Oh sorry must of slipped my mind but anyways, Chopper here is a doctor he's the one who nursed me in Nami's body until I was better" I said smiling and they all looked impressed as they stared at Chopper who now hid behind my leg **

"**Wow really I guess we can't eat him" Luffy said **

"**WHA?" Chopper said scared now **

"**Don't worry they wouldn't have been able to come close to eating you anyways" I said cracking my knuckles and Luffy hid behind Zolo who also looked kind of scared "isn't that right" I said as my eyes flashed purple **

"**Yeah we wouldn't have eaten him" Luffy said **

**"The thought never crossed our minds" Sanji said nervously **

**"Good" I said smiling "see you don't have to worry we're friends we won't let anything happen to you as long as we can help it" I said bending down to him and hugging him then I kissed his cheek **

"**Oh I feel so happy" Chopper said when I let him go and he started to dance and then the party started back up **

"**Oh karoo, why on earth did you jump in to that freezing water" Vivi said nursing her very cold ducky thing that she rides **

**Then as the duck quacked Chopper walked up and nodded his head**

"**He says he was trying to help the sash guy when he was swimming and got lost" Chopper said **

"**So it was your fault" Nami yelled at Zolo **

"**HN" Zolo said and I smiled **

"**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.**

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Stand up me hearties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me" I sang and everyone stopped and listened all of which smiled then I smiled and grabbed a glass "here's to our new crew mate and doctor Chopper and to our many adventures in our futures" I said holding the glass up 

"**CHEERS" everyone yelled smiling then we all laughed **


	9. arriving in the dry country of Alabasta

**Chapter 9**

**Then a few days later**

"**So we're out of food now?" I asked since Sanji was attempting to interrogate Luffy but well knowing Luffy that wasn't going well  
**

"**Yeah seems like the food disappeared sometime last night" Zolo said beside me **

"**Oh well time to go swimming" I said as the shadows surrounded me and I appeared in a black bikini swim suit and a towel tied around my waist **

"**Wow" Zolo said drawing the rest of the crew's attention **

"**Oh Ryu you look beautiful" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes **

"**Yeah, yeah" I said untying the towel around my waist and standing on the railing "I'll be right back with a big fish that will last us the rest of our voyage" I said making a perfect swan dive into the water **

"**she's so graceful and wonderful" Sanji said **

"**honestly what would we do without her" Nami said with a sigh **

"**we'd probably be sitting around trying to catch something for the rest of the day" Zolo said **

**As I descended in to the depths of the see I could see that not far ahead was an underground volcano and a ton of fish but then I found a giant tuna much like Sanji had won before only bigger so I used my powers to catch it and I rode on its back leading it to the ship but I didn't realize just how far the others had gotten but they were still visible so I followed them with the help of the giant tuna but soon we came up behind a sea cat who was scared off eventually by Zolo, Sanji and Luffy for they wanted to eat it only to have Vivi hit them since in Alabasta sea cats were sacred animals but this caused me to laugh and the others to notice me **

"**RYU" Luffy said happily **

"**oh wow" Chopper said **

"**hey Sanji think you can cook this up" I said as I jumped off the giant tuna and used my powers to kill it and bring it on to the ship **

"**oh yes I can" Sanji said taking the tuna to the kitchen **

"**Ryu you're a life saver" Luffy said hugging me **

"**thanks but I didn't do all that much" I said before I was surrounded by shadows again and I appeared wearing a pair of tan pants, a brown tank-top and a pair of black shoes while my hair was up in a pony tail**

"**yeah but you still managed to get us some food" Zolo said with a hand on my shoulder and I smiled**

"**just doing what I can" I said smiling "I vowed that I wouldn't let anything happen to my friends and I shall forever keep that vow" I said walking away **

**Then while we were eating they started to talk about bon clay a man with the power of the clone-clone fruit who managed to touch all of them except Sanji and myself **

"**the clone-clone fruit huh" I said with a thinking look on my face "it's been awhile since I've met someone like that" I said with a small smile on my face "tell me about him"**

"**well he's a ballerina and he had a pink coat with swans on it" Vivi said and I sighed**

"**joy not that idiot" I said with my elbows on the counter and my head in my hands **

"**you know him?" Sanji asked**

"**when I was younger yes, I met him while he was just roaming around as I was traveling around on my own he probably still has my face of when I was younger too" I said **

"**interesting" Nami said **

"**well in order to insure that we are who we say we are when at Alabasta we should come up with a sign or something that will mark us as ourselves" I said **

"**good idea" Nami said and so soon we all has bandages on our right arms to mark us as ourselves "this will be a mark of our friendship" Nami said and we all smiled **

**Later though as we docked at a inland area **

"**feed me now" Luffy said running off the ship and off to find more food**

"**I'll follow him" I said with a sigh "just be sure to get me some proper clothes for our journey over the desert" I said before I ran off to follow Luffy **

**But then when he finally stopped**

"**oh man doesn't seem like there're very many restaurants in this place" Luffy said looking around only to see sand, sand and more sand **

"**Luffy" I said running up to him "you dolt we passed the town a while back so come on if you want to go to a restaurant follow me or so help me Luffy I'll tie you up and you won't be able to get away" I said **

"**uh ok" Luffy said smiling and I sighed but then Luffy ran off again**

"**what did I just say" I said walking after him as he headed off to a small house out in the middle of nowhere where he saw smoke coming from. 'that idiot' **

**When I caught up with Luffy he had opened a bag to reveal some kind of green powder **

"**what 'cha got there Luffy?" I asked**

"**don't know" Luffy said "wonder if it's food" he said **

"**uh Luffy I don't think" I said **

"**ah yuck who would eat this stuff it's disgusting" Luffy said but then he went to burn the powder and when the powder started to burn it started to rain **

'**I wonder' I thought as Luffy stretched out his mouth and caught some of the water in his mouth **

"**what are you doing" a man with a sword said running out of the house only to go slightly bazurk when he saw the bags were missing "Tell me what you did with all that green powder" **

"**oh that I burned it" Luffy said calmly**

"**WHAT? My dance powder my treasure" the old man said but then Luffy started to talk to Luffy a bit and mentioned how that powder was his dream **

"**hey old man" I said walking up and pulling out a bag from my pocket "tell me just how much did that powder all together cost?" I asked**

"**why should I tell you" the old man said and I sighed and pulled out another bag from my other pocket **

"**here I hope this will be enough" I said and the old man looked surprised as he opened the bags to find gold coins filling each bag to the brim **

"**oh yes this will be more than enough" the old man said **

"**good" I said smiling "I'm sorry we messed with your dream my friend here tends to let his stomach do most of the thinking for him but he's got a good heart" I said smiling **

"**sorry" Luffy said **

"**it's fine but you have any idea just how important that powder was it's illegal to buy or sell it" the old man said**

"**illegal?" Luffy said "so you're a criminal?" **

"**got me there" the old man said only to attack Luffy again **

**In the end Luffy beat up the guy and the rain finally stopped **

**"that was dance powder right?" I asked leaning against the house "the government of your country outlawed it because in order to make the rain it takes the moisture from the air it's self in order to make the rain there for your stealing the real rain away from an area that needs it" I said calmly **

"**basically" the old man said "So please don't tell anyone I'll do anything" **

"**anything?" Luffy said and I had a sweat drop on my head and as an end result Luffy got some food**

"**hope you enjoy it" the old man said**

"**don't worry we couldn't turn you in if we wanted to" Luffy said as we walked away "for you see we're pirates" he said **

"**hey no fair" the old man said and I nearly started to laugh but I managed to keep it to just a smirk **

**(ok I know that was a short chapter but the next chapter is when something slighlty interesting happens and what not so I had to make this one short in order to make the next one long but not to the point that it seems to never end) **


End file.
